The Second Love Story
by bryswym
Summary: My story of what happens after Breaking Dawn. 11 years later, Renesmee realizes the truth about Jacob being in love with her. She tries to figure out love as an 11 year old, and how it will work with Jacob. Rated T just in case.
1. Imprinting?

I don't own Twilight- wish I did though. Kudos to Stephenie Meyer.

"Mom!" I complained.

"I know you look like you're 17 years old but I'm just laying the rules down. No dating whatsoever. No kissing, no boys. Period." My mom made it firm that I wasn't allowed to date anyone. I groaned.

"But mom, I'm a senior in high school. Normal kids start dating in middle school!" I argued.

"Well you're not a normal kid. You are a half-vampire-half-human kid, remember?"

I sighed, realizing that was true, but totally not the point.

"And what difference does that make?"

She found this amusing.

"You are only 11 years old, and you think you can start dating? I started dating your father in high school. I was 17. I waited."

I played the loser card. "Did anyone ask you out before that?"

She hesitated. "No, but that's not the point."

I stared at her and just started cracking up.

"Fine. You can date. But I'm only giving you permission to date one person. And not yet. Wait a couple of years, at least. Because he loves you _more than anything else in the world_."

_Who?_ My silent question was already being answered.

"Jacob."

My mouth fell open. "Jacob?" I repeated.

She just nodded.

"But wait, isn't he like, 20 years older than me?"

"Sure he is. That doesn't stop him from loving you."

"I don't understand." He loves me? What? He's more like a father to me than a boyfriend. Even more like a brother.

"He never told you?"

Told me what? I just shook my head.

"Well, werewolves do this thing, called imprinting."

She paused, caught in a memory. I put my hand to her cheek and pictured a stamp being pushed onto a paper. She waved my hand away and laughed.

"Ask him next time you see him. He can explain better than I can."

And with that, she walked out of the room.

I wandered into the Black's house looking for Jacob.

"Hey Nessie!" Billy greeted me.

"Hey Billy!" I pretended I was happy to see him, but was really focused on figuring out what 'imprinting' means. I debated briefly about asking Billy, but quickly overruled that option. Love is a personal thing, and asking someone to explain it isn't really right. I looked around for Jacob and Billy got the hint.

"He's upstairs."

I nodded my thanks and walked upstairs. Jake had a yellow 'do not disturb' sticker on his door, so I just knocked and waited.

After about 30 seconds, I got impatient and yelled, "Jake, open up. It's Nessie. We need to talk."

I knew he would stop whatever he was doing if he heard my name. I laughed when the door opened too quickly. His happiness was obvious… he was relieved to see me.

"Hey Nessie," he said casually, and kissed me on the cheek.

Then it hit me. I had always known he kissed me out of love, but I never knew what kind of love. I always thought it was more like brother-to-sister love, but just then, I realized it's more than that.

I smiled him and walked into his room.

Some things were harder to say, so I settled on _showing _him. I put my hand on his cheek and pictured my conversation with mom.

He looked pained, and realized this was the moment that he had been dreading.

"Renesmee…" with his first word, I was shocked. He never called me my real name. Always Nessie or Nes. "I love you."

I played dumb. I needed to know the whole story.

"I love you too. You never knew that I loved you?" he looked relieved for a second until I added, "You're like the brother I never had."

Then he looked pained again.

"But that's not it. I love you. But more like a girlfriend than a sister."

I tried to look shocked, but I knew this was coming.

And then the weirdest thing happened.

I fell in love.

His impossibly gorgeous smile, his 6-pack abs. His never-ending good moods. I wanted to stay with him forever, in this moment. He smiled as he noticed my changed expression.

"I-I think I love you too." I stuttered.

He nodded as if to understand. "I know you're only 11, and I'm, well, 31, but I just love you. I would do anything to protect you. I would stop the world if you didn't want it turning. I would kill anyone who got in your way. I would jump in front of a bullet to save you. The moment I saw you, I knew it. It was the moment when I thought your mom was dead. And I still loved her. I hated you for almost killing her. I couldn't look at you. But when I did, I realized you were the one. It was like the whole world came together. And at that moment, I didn't care what you were, and what I was. I would do anything to protect you. And I couldn't control it. It was just something that happened. I-"

And then I kissed him.

It was indescribable. The moment was perfect. In so many ways.

And even though he was 20 years older than me, it didn't matter. Love wasn't always normal. Besides, who's going to judge?

After that, I put my hand to his cheek, and pictured a memory of Quil and Claire. When she was little, he would play princess with her and wasn't annoyed at all. He nodded and I thought of the stamp on the paper again. But this time, when the stamp pressed down, it said '_I love you'. _

He looked at me lovingly, but I didn't miss the confused expression behind it. I once again pictured the stamp and said "Imprinting," out loud.

He laughed at my mental picture but the serious look returned to his face.

"Yes, Renesmee. Imprinting. It's what werewolves do. I never thought I would. I thought it was stupid. But now, I realized it is the best thing in the world. I think if I hadn't imprinted on you, I would've never gotten over your mom."

I thought of a question, but didn't really want to ask. I had to.

"Did you ever… _kiss_ my mom?" I immediately regretted asking it when his expression from love to uncomfort.

"Yes. I did." He answered.

"Ewww! How did you like her? She only had one boyfriend and that was dad. She was, like, the most unpopular kid ever!" I laughed, knowing that was true. He laughed too.

"She was just so beautiful. Funny, clumsy, amazing. And her brown eyes. They were… irresistible." His look then turned far-away, as if he was remembering something.

"But what happened? I mean, if she was so _beautiful,_ why don't you love her anymore?"

"You came into my life." Those 5 words made my heart soar.


	2. Some Things Better Left Unmentioned

**A/N- Originally, I had a different punching scene in this one, because I didn't want to directly copy Stephenie Meyer, but a friend told me I should just stick to the original plot. After all, it is based on Twilight, right? **

**And I don't own Twilight. Just so you know.**

The next week was full of love. The Cullen house was closer than ever. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Grandma and Grandma, Mom and Dad, Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose, they all kissed, hugged, and spent more time alone.

Or maybe it was just me.

I was noticing love a lot more lately, probably because I was in love.

I didn't know what would happen with Jake and me, considering he was still 20 years older. But when I thought about Mom and Dad's 91 year age difference, it didn't really seem like a problem. I went over to Jake's house almost every day, and we sat outside by a big maple tree and just talked.

Talked about us, our love, our families, our pasts, anything. We made fun of my mom a bit. Because before I was born, my mom was a human, and I would have liked to see that. But I could tell that subject was hard for Jake to talk about. Not because he still loved her, but because that was a hard time for him.

I had just pulled into his driveway with my new Volvo when he came outside. We kissed for what seemed like forever and then he sat down on the maple tree. I sat on his lap, and rested my head on his chest. Never making eye contact, I asked him the questions that I needed answers to.

"How many times did you kiss her?"

He was debating over acting dumb and asking who, or just answering. He went with the just answering.

"Twice." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Why?"

"Well, one time, I was going to fight the newborns, and I told her I would let myself get killed in war because she didn't love me. And I had an agreement with your father that I wouldn't kiss her unless she asked me. So she asked me to kiss her. And I did."

I laughed. Of course. I punched his shoulder playfully.

"And...?" I prompted.

"The other time, I was trying to convince her that she loved me, and I thought if I just kissed her, she would feel the love. So I kissed her, but she didn't want it. She pulled away and then punched me in the face."

"No, she didn't!_" _I said, not believing him.I thought my mom loved him. If she loved him, why would she punch him?

"Yeah, but it's rock hard, and she broke her hand."

I laughed so hard. I was off of his lap in seconds, he thought I was choking. He was quick to make sure I wasn't hurt, and then when he knew I was just laughing, he laughed along with me. When I was done laughing I was face down in the dirt, playing the punching scene over and over again in my head. I put my hand on his cheek and pictured the scene again, expecting him to laugh, but he didn't. He just said, "You forgot her beautiful brown eyes." I pictured her again, with chocolate brown eyes in place of her red ones. He smiled, and I knew he was missing them.

"I'm sorry," I said, kissing him, "I didn't mean to make you suffer like that."

There was only one week left until prom. It seemed like 'ask Renesmee to prom day', because every 20 minutes, someone would call and ask me to prom. It was flattering at first, but then it just got annoying. My rejections were simple- I started with "No, I'm going with someone else," until people started to ask who. So I settled on saying, "Thanks for asking, but no." and just hang up. Towards the end of the day, I just ignored the phone and listened to the messages.

I was shocked when Jake didn't ask. I waited patiently, until the day before. I wanted to go. So if Jake wasn't going to ask, I would find someone else to go with. I considered asking my dad to go, and saying he was an exchange student, but he read my mind before I even walked in the room and yelled "No!" before I could interrupt anything personal going on in their bedroom. I heard my mom ask what I was thinking, and when he told her, she was definitely jealous. I laughed.

For the first time in a long time, I didn't go to Jake's.


	3. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Chapter 3

The next morning, I walked into the kitchen, I saw my dad making me pancakes.

"Hey dad?" I asked.

"Yeah honey?"

"Can you read Jacob's mind for me?"

"I would say yes, but I need to know why. It's an invasion or a person's privacy, you know."

"Yea, yea, yea. He didn't ask me to prom yet, I was wondering if he was going to. And it's tonight."

At that moment, a smile stretched across his face and he chuckled.

"What?" I demanded. It seemed like everyone was having flashbacks lately.

He decided not to tell me what was so funny.

"Fine, I'll do it. Get the keys."

I ran to the key ring and grabbed Dad's Volvo keys, smiling at the picture of me on the keychain.

We were silent on the way to Jake's. I cringed when we drove past the boundary line, but then remembered the treaty was changed because of me.

When we pulled towards his driveway, we stopped before getting into his view, and I went to his front door. My dad winked at me from the car just before I rang the doorbell. Jacob opened the door almost immediately, and kissed me with force.

He pushed me back towards the tree while kissing me, and I could tell my dad wasn't happy with him. I had important things to talk about, but his kiss made me forget everything.

And then the most embarrassing thing happened.

My dad beeped from down the street.

He got out of the car and walked towards us, furiously. I sighed, expecting his usual lecture about our relationship. But what he said was totally different.

"Why do you do this? Why do you do this to my daughter? She loves you, and you just pretend that you love her? Don't pretend you love my daughter. Just break her heart now rather than later. Tell her you don't love her. Because I don't want you to just leave her like I left Bella. I can't watch anyone do anything like that again." With that, he walked back to his car. I shot one look at Jake's innocent face and ran after him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"What d-did you h-hear?" I stuttered.

"It's best for you not to know." He answered.

"You have to tell me."

"Okay." I was taken aback by how easily he gave in.

"When he answered the door, he was thinking 'I can't believe she came. I don't want to take her to prom and I don't love her! She has these crazy ideas sometimes.'" I bit my lip to hold back a sob, but it came back anyway. Within seconds, I was sobbing with all I had, not knowing what to do next.


	4. The Truth About Men

Chapter 4

When I walked through the door, the first thing I noticed was mom watching sports with Uncle Emmet. I had to look again. _Watching _sports? No. I sighed with relief. Just _learning _sports. He was in the midst of explaining what a field goal was when my mom noticed my puffy nose, red cheeks, and unsmiling face. She immediately tried to figure out what was wrong. I tried to pretend like nothing was, and let her know that I'm a big girl and I can handle this myself, but her loving arms didn't keep me pretending for very long.

After I told her the whole story, her facial expression turned from concern for me, to wanting to cry. I looked at her with concern, since I was done crying my eyes out.

She saw my concern and immediately explained. From the 'we can't be together' and the 'I don't love you' to the going to Italy with the yellow sports car. She concluded her long story with one very true statement.

"Men are assholes."

After that, we laughed. And not like a chuckle. It was one of those really long laughs where you can't breathe and you're on the floor. I mean, we don't have to breathe anyway, but I like to breathe… and I couldn't.

It was really a great mother-daughter moment, until dad walked in and ruined it.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Umm, a joke…" my mom tried.

"Ok Bella, love, nice try, but quite frankly, I can read my daughter's mind, and your joke was very disrespectful to men.

For once, my mom had nothing to say.

Dad burst out laughing, with that laugh that mom really likes and climbed onto the couch. I immediately realized I was on the floor and awkwardly sat up.

"Besides, Bella, why are you married to a man if they are assholes?"

I could see where this was going… the hugging and kissing and blah blah blah.

"Because I love you." Her tone was loving, and I could tell that not all men were assholes.

She climbed next to him put her arm around him. He looked at her lovingly and leaned in to kiss her. Ew. But right before they kissed, my dad apparently had something.

"So, do you take back what you said, love?"

"Yes." My mom surrendered.

I was still sitting there, while they were kissing. I mean, it was kind of weird, but I tried to stand there and look distracted. The trees outside got really boring, and after about 5 minutes, I got annoyed and cleared my throat loudly. Both of them looked up and laughed.

"Renesmee, honey, why don't you go over and talk to Jacob?" my mom asked.

"Nah, I'll just go back and check my emails."

I knew it was just so that they could continue kissing, so I walked out the door to head back to the cottage, when my dad interrupted me.

"Wait, Nessie, honey, the reason why I came down was because your phone kept beeping and I couldn't make it stop." He shook his head. "Modern technology these days."

I walked out the door and started toward the cottage. Just for fun, I looked back in the window, and they were still kissing.

I'll never understand love.

I took off for the cottage. Not checking for humans, I ran my full speed, loving the feel of the wind in my hair.


	5. In The End, The Love Is What Matters

Chapter 5

When I got back to the cottage, I ran up to my room and jumped on my bed. I saw my iPhone, the one that Uncle Emmet and Aunt Alice got me for Christmas, and immediately thought of my dad frowning upon modern technology and laughed.

I had new 15 messages and 10 missed calls. Guess who.

I was mad, but I still loved him and I didn't know what to do. So I called. Love took over anger. It always does.

He answered after the first ring.

"Come over." He blurted, without even saying hello.

"Good afternoon to you too, Jake." I said with an annoyed tone, to let him know I wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Listen, Ness, it was a huge misunderstanding. Please just come over and we can talk about it."

"Sorry Jacob, but it's illegal for me to drive because I'm eleven years old. And there's no way I'm walking." He and I knew very well that I could drive if I wanted to, with my having a fake license and all.

"Okay Nes, make this difficult now. But in a few minutes, you'll be kissing me and feeling bad about ignoring me."

"We'll see about that." I mused. He was probably right, but I liked proving my point. I got that from my mom.

He was over in a matter of minutes, and we were awkwardly sitting on my bed.

I was waiting for him to start.

"Renesmee, I love you. And I want to go to prom with you. Let's get that straight. Now, I've been living for 31 years, and I have known your father for about 15 of those years, and I still can't get over the fact that he can read minds. It's like, I can't think anything without getting busted for thinking it. I-"

I was shocked.

"So it is true? You've been pretending you love me for this whole time? She warned me. I knew I should have listened. You're ju-"

He interrupted me.

"Who? Who warned you?"

I couldn't tell him, it would just be betraying him and his past with my mom.

"Damnit. It was Bella, wasn't it? Damn Bella. She always has to ruin everything. Whenever I'm happy, she always comes in and ruins it. Her and Edward. I was happy with Bella, and he tried to make a dramatic exit out of the world, and she runs after him. Like a freaking cat with yarn. Wherever he goes, she follows."

He was so angry, I began to understand. Little by little I understood what he went through. Helping my mom through her time alone, falling in love, and then suddenly, losing her. I would hate my dad, too, if I were him. For stealing the only girl he ever loved. Until now. Now he finally imprints, and finds who he loves, and I have to be stubborn.

I didn't want to go off topic, but I felt really sorry for him, and had to input.

"I really get it. I get what you went through with mom and dad. I get how you must have felt, about just being a temporary. Like a temporary boyfriend until he came back."

He smiled a sad memory smile.

"Anyway, can you just tell me why you were thinking that so that I can kiss you?" I hurried, anxious to get this over with, so that this day could be forgotten.

"I wasn't thinking about you, Nessie. Another girl- you know Hannah Yuddel? She came over and-"

I interrupted him with a kiss. I didn't need to hear anymore.

It was the best kiss yet.


	6. The Project

"Will you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, go to prom with me tonight?" It was the moment I was waiting for.

"I will." He put his arms out, expecting me to jump into them, and I made a face, not wanting to hurt him. Not taking no for an answer, he picked me up by my arms and put me on his back. He carried me all the way back to La Push, talking anxiously about prom all the way.

"So, how do you expect me to go to prom without a dress?" I questioned, not sure he really had an answer.

"Your aunt." His two words immediately made me understand. Aunt Alice loves all that stuff. She organized my mom and dad's wedding, and bought all of the clothes in the cottage closet.

"Oh gosh. How much was it? Is it a really bright color? I'm a little scared."

"I don't know, Nes. She wouldn't let me see it." He answered. I was shocked. She always loves showing off her findings and creations and all that. I should've known.

"Well, where is she? I mean, I can't get my dress if I don't see her."

"She's at my house." He admitted. I was shocked.

"Au- Aunt Alice is a-at y-your house?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, she is. I know. I didn't think my dad would let her in either, but he seems fine with it. I think he's gotten over the vampire/werewolf thing since you were born."

"Oh." I answered, visibly relieved.

By then, we were at the house. I walked in the front door and was immediately greeted by a pointed finger.

"She's upstairs." Billy told me, and pointed towards the upstairs master bathroom.

I nodded and headed upstairs, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jacob? Stop asking, no you're not allowed to see it." Aunt Alice responded.

"No, Aunt Alice, it's me, Nessie." I confirmed.

The door was opened, way too fast, and I was greeted by a beautiful, strapless, soft green dress, with a medium sized flowing skirt. It had little parts of the skirt sewn up... exactly what I wanted. And not at all what I was expecting. For Aunt Alice's taste, I was expecting a more dramatic, flashy dress. Like a lime green, with big sparkles.

I kept staring. I was stunned. She noticed and immediately looked hurt.

"If you d-don't like it, I'll take it b-back!" She stuttered.

"NO!" I yelled. A little too loud. I loved it. It was amazing.

"I love it. More than I can explain. It's perfect. It's just the right length. Not too long, but not too short. I love the color; it goes well with my extremely pale skin." We laughed, and Aunt Alice beamed.

"Then let's get this party started, because your little friend Jacob is veeeeeery anxious to see you in it."

In a seemingly long hour and 15 minutes, my transformation was complete. I was ready. My makeup done, dress on, and stilettos ready. Though I was a little shaky, I'd never walked in high heels. And my hair. It was gorgeous. If I say so myself. It was flowing down my back in styled curls, with bobby pins and a small soft green bow.

Aunt Alice opened the door for me, and she guided me down the stairs, to an anxious family and boyfriend waiting.


	7. The Hatred Sets In Once Again

**A/N- I was going to write this in Renesmee's POV, but I figured, hey, why not write Bella's reaction? Then I started writing it from Bella's POV, and then I figured it would be better if I could compare Bella to Renesmee, so I used Edward's POV instead. I know, I change my mind a lot, but I'm trying to write a really good story for you guys. So, enjoy, and please, REVIEW! And if you ever want me to write something, from another person's POV, or make something happen, I'll do it! I have plans for the next chapter, but I'll fit your suggestions in. And if you want your suggestions to be secret, PM me and no one will know until the chapter comes out. And I'll also give you credit in the A/N. Okay, well sorry for the long A/N- and happy reading!**

Edward's POV

There she was. Six years too early, my beautiful 11-year old daughter came down the staircase like prom queen. She looked amazing. Her beautiful curls flowed down her back like vines in on a wall. Her mint green dress complimented her skin color, and her face lit up when she saw everyone's reactions. She had a tendency to be insecure. She reminded me of Bella. On prom night. The prom night that seemed centuries ago. Minus the cast, she was a carbon copy of my love. Bella and I shared a secret look, of love and memory.

The first person to speak was Jacob, and I hoped he'd forgiven me for what I'd overheard. It didn't really seem like it, but I was used to him hating me. He's hated me for a long time.

"Renesmee-you look gorgeous. So beautiful. I can't believe I got so lucky. You look just like-" then he stopped himself. He knew better than to say what he was thinking. As if you didn't guess, he was thinking my daughter looked just like Bella. And he would be right. It's exactly what I was thinking. But I bet Renesmee was tired of being compared to Bella. Because since she was born, she has been nothing like her. Besides that they both have major insecurity problems, and that they don't like to stand out, they have been totally different.

"Anyway," Jacob recovered, "you're beyond beautiful. You're se-" he stopped again, and cringed.

I was ready to kill him at this point. I couldn't believe what he was thinking. My 11-year old daughter? Sexy? Does he really think that's acceptable? After pretty much forcing Bella into marriage too young, I can't bear to see another young life rushed.

I couldn't stop myself. I yelled.

"This is why Bella and I decided that we weren't going to let her date. So that her life wouldn't be rushed. We don't want her to be married with kids as young as Bella is. So take those ideas out of your mind- because if you think you're going to have this you're way- you're dead."

I took a breath, realizing how loud I was, and noticed Bella at my side, smoothing my hand. I turned around and kissed her, took her hand and walked out of the room. As we left, she asked me what he was thinking.

"Bella, love, you don't really want to know." I warned.

"Well, I think I have a pretty good idea, from your outburst." She accused.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I was angry. He was going to call her sexy. Sexy! Can you believe that? She's eleven years old! What kind of nonsense is that?"

Her smile calmed me down, as usual, and even though she disagreed with me, I wasn't mad anymore.

"Edward, honey, cut him some slack, he imprinted. I bet you Quil did the same thing with Claire. And besides, if they're going to be together forever, which is what it says in those stupid werewolf records, then why can't they do what we did?"

"Because she's eleven, Bella, not seventeen!" And just like that, I was angry again.

"Edward, do you regret what we did? What if Carlisle made us wait, even though we knew we were going to get married and try to have Renesmee eventually anyway? Would you have been happy? "

She was right, I had to admit it.

"No, Bella. I guess you're right. But no one will make me _encourage___marriage. Not even you."

She smiled.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can persuade you to do anything, honey." She insisted.

And I fell in love all over again.

"Yes, love, you probably could." I leaned in to kiss her, and she accepted my invitation. We shared a long kiss and finally agreed to head back to the foyer. She took my hand and we were there in no time.


	8. Prom

**A/N- Again, another of my favorite chapters, and I can say that before I even write it. I'm actually excited to write it. Enjoy! Review, and by the way, now I'm changing to Jacob's POV now, to make this more interesting.**

**Jacob's POV**

As Edward walked back into the room with Bella, I could tell she had calmed him down. I tried to think of what to say to Edward about butting out of my thoughts, but I was distracted by Renesmee, and suddenly I was like a young, stupid, teenage boy.

Everyone was still marveling over Nessie, mostly me.

"I'd never even dreamed I'd have a grandchild, and now that I do, I'm so excited. You are so beautiful, and I can't believe you were born only eleven years ago. It went by so fast. I'm so proud of you. Thank you, Jacob, for letting Renesmee have her dream come true." Carlisle sounded so sincere. So now, I wasn't really sure what to say to that. Was I supposed to make up a whole speech now about how much I love her? Or just simply say you're welcome and get the party started? I didn't want to be rude, so I went with the first option.

"You don't need to thank me, Carlisle. You're granddaughter is irresistible. She is gorgeous, smart, just amazing. I don't know how I could live without her. I'm the luckiest man in the world." Just then, Edward looked at me with raised eyebrows and this face that said 'you wanna bet'? I laughed and thought back, _Sorry, I used to think you were the luckiest because you had Bella, but I'm over her now. I got Renesmee, and she's 1,000 times better!_

"We'll see about that, mongrel." He answered. We laughed. Then the weirdest thing happened. He hugged me. I'm not kidding. He walked over to me and gave me one of those man-to-man hugs. Everybody looked at us with confused faces, and we filled them in on the joke. They all chuckled, and the focus went back to Renesmee.

After everyone and the blonde were done complimenting her, I started to rush things. I couldn't wait to get to Forks high school for the prom. For the most important night of my life.

"Okay, Nes, ready to go?"

"WAIT!" a loud, high pitched voice screamed from the kitchen. And once again, Alice has to be dramatic. "WE NEED PICTURES!"

I mean, I guess they would be nice to show to our kids one day, but we had to go, or else we would be late to prom.

Alice rushed in with the camera and had us pose like models for what seemed like an hour. At last, it was time to leave.

"Bye, everyone! See you later!" Nessie finally realized we were leaving and rushed back inside to give everyone a kiss goodbye.

We got inside the limo and she marveled over how nice it was.

"Wow, it has a dvd player, 4 separate stereos, and woah, how many people do you think can this thing seat?"

"A lot, Nes." I was extremely anxious.

When we got there, I thanked our driver and tipped him a twenty. We got out of the limo, and were just about to walk in when my love asked me the dumbest question I have ever heard.

"Jake, do I look okay?" she asked. I was ready to kill whoever had told her otherwise.

"Renesmee, you are beautiful. Always. Especially now. You look like a princess."

"I want to be _your _princess." She leaned in to kiss me, but I pushed her away, ignoring the horrible temptation to let her. We needed to get something straight.

"You are not allowed to kiss me until we get this straight. You are beautiful. So beautiful, that it makes me stop breathing sometimes. And you're beautiful always. You would look beautiful wearing a paper bag."

She nodded that she got it and tried to kiss me, and this time I let her. Every time felt like the first. Amazing.

When we did get inside, everyone looked up. We were kind of late, but that was just because we were kissing. Oh- and don't get me wrong- it was worth it. But it is a little embarrassing to walk into the prom late.

After dancing with a bunch of random girls, I got tired of normal girls and just wanted my Nessie back. I walked around the floor to find her, until I found her dancing, uncomfortably, with a sort of Mike-Newton-looking-guy. She immediately noticed me and broke apart. I took her hand and we danced to a few long love songs, and when the moment finally came, I was practically sweating.

"Okay everybody. Please stop what you are doing and divert your attention to me, the DJ, to announce the prom king and queen."

Everyone immediately turned their heads, so did I, just to pretend my only high school goal is to become prom king and wear that stupid crown.

I glanced at Nessie, and she looked totally interested in what he had to say, so I was satisfied.

I held my breath, ready to be crowned Prom King.

"And the 2011 Forks High School Prom King and Queen are… Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen!"

Nessie broke out into a smile and I kissed her cheek, while leading her up to the stage.

I didn't really like all of this crown stuff, I just wanted to get onto my speech.

2 girls came up to us, each with a crown in their hand, and they placed them on our heads.

The DJ continued.

"Do you have anything to say, my majesty?" he joked, walking away from the microphone, leaving it to Renesmee and I.

"Hello, Forks high school!" I greeted everyone.

"I just wanted to say thank you for this crown and this perfect night… it will be remembered forever."

Nessie seemed like she wanted to talk, so I let her.

"This has been the best night of my life, and I owe it all to you, so thanks so much!" she concluded, walking away from the microphone. But I stopped her.

"I have one more thing to say. Renesmee, I love you. I have loved you, since, well, we can just say it was love at first sight." I paused, to brace myself for the moment.

"And I never want to live without you. So, Renesmee Carlie Cullen,"

I got down on one knee, for the first and only time I will in my life.

"Will you marry me?"


	9. The Dramatic Exit

I was shocked, to say the least. Married? At 11? I wasn't sure if Jacob was thinking straight. He nudged my arm, smiling from ear to ear, waiting for me to answer, looking at me like he was sure I was going to say yes. I wasn't sure what to say. I love him, and I would eventually marry him, but at 11 years old? I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready for all the white and the flowers, and I knew Aunt Alice would make my wedding like that, no matter how old I was. And the honeymoon? Please, I just recently recovered from the 'boys-have-cooties' stage. I looked up again, only to see Jacob staring at me intently. He noticed my hesitation and looked concerned. I wasn't sure whether I should say yes and make a show for these people, or just run away. I didn't want to say yes here and go home and tell him I wasn't ready. So I bit the bullet, and ran out of there as fast as I could.

Once I was outside, I called my mom, crying hysterically

"Mom, please come pick me up. I'm at the school, and I just really need someone here to get me away from Jacob right now."

"Um, okay honey, but, is everything okay? What did he do? I knew he would do something, that jerk. Are you okay?" she was practically growling with frustration, and I could just picture her with steam coming out of her ears.

"Mom, I'll explain later, just, come."

"Okay sweetie, dad will be there ASAP."

"Thanks," I muttered, flipping the phone shut. I should have expected something like this. This imprinting crap was just too much for me.

I felt someone's hand on my back and immediately knew it was Jacob. I stayed quiet, not really sure what to say. I knew I must have really embarrassed him, but he would get over it soon enough if he really loved me, and respect the fact that I wasn't ready.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry. I thought our relationship was real. I thought you were sure about this. But, from the look on your face in there, I guess you're not. Nessie, if there's someone else, just tell me. I won't be mad. I'll just kill them." He laughed humorlessly.

"Jacob, we are perfect for each other. And I love you. And god knows there is NO ONE else, but I'm just not ready. I'm eleven years old. Just try to remember that. I just want to have some more experiences before I get married and have kids. You know, the whole high school thing. I mean, I don't know about you, but I don't really want to be married in high school."

He didn't say anything as I saw my dad's silver Volvo pull up right in front of me.

I turned around again, not saying a word, and quickly pecked Jake on the cheek.

As I got in the car, my dad was fuming, and I didn't blame him.

"What the hell did he do to you, Renesmee. I swear, if he tried to pull anything-" I stopped this before it turned into _the talk._

"Dad, he didn't try to pull anything. He- well- asked me to marry him." I blurted. Oops. It was too bad I wanted to keep my boyfriend alive. I knew my dad well enough, that in any moment he would start with the death threats.

"I can't believe he has the nerve to do that. You are 11 years old, Renesmee. I swear, I am going to freaking kill him." I chuckled at how well I knew my father.

"What is so funny, Renesmee? Because if you think this is funny, we are going to have some serious problems, you and I."

"Dad. Take deep breaths. He didn't try to murder me. He just proposed. You can't expect him to take our relationship nice and slow. If you would shut up and remember, he did imprint on me."

He was speechless.

"Just calm down. It's not a big deal. I only panicked and called mom because I didn't know what to do. I-"he interrupted me. I swear, this man was going to be the death of me.

"You said no, right, Renesmee?"

"Not exactly, dad." I said in a shaky voice, just to scare him. My plan worked beautifully. I couldn't wait to go home and tell mom.

He swerved off the road and slammed on the breaks.

"YOU WHAT?" he screamed. As if I couldn't hear him. He was sitting right next to me. I immediately regretted not sitting in the backseat.

"I ran out of there as fast as I could, and called mom right away. Then as you were driving to the school, he came outside. He said nothing and you pulled up. End of story." I lied.

He immediately softened.

"OH, then in that case, I'm very proud of you, sweetie, and I hope you had fun."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Well it is kind of funny, the prom queen ran right out of the prom. That'll be a good yearbook picture." I pouted.

"As long as you said no honey, that's all I care about." My father said, kissing the top of my head.

We pulled into the driveway, and I scared to death to open the front door of my house.

Sure enough, when I opened it, I faced my mom, two aunts, and grandma, all screaming in my face. This was going to be a lovely night.


	10. Imprinting Gone Wrong

They were all screaming. Mostly things like 'what did that mongrel do now?' and 'I knew Jacob was a backstabber.'

I had to stop this. Everyone was overreacting. I was just about to- when Aunt Alice walked up to me and started screaming.

"NEW HOT GUY IN TOWN, NESSIE. HIS NAME IS BROKLIN HOT NAME, HUH? YOU HAVE TO GET DIBS." She jumped up and down excitedly.

I was shocked. What did she mean? I loved Jacob, and he loved me. What else did we need? I wasn't going to ever love anyone else. He was handsome enough for me; I doubted anyone could be hotter.

I answered her with a shrug, and I knew it would drive her crazy.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GIVING ME? A SHRUG? LAST TIME I FIND YOU HOT GUYS, NES."

"Okay, thanks but I have a boyfriend, remember? And he's madly in love with me, and I'm…" I hesitated. I wasn't 'madly' in love with him "in love with him."

"Whatever you say, but you don't sound so sure."

"I AM." I snapped. I didn't need this.

"So, what was the phone call about? I was worried sick. You're not pregnant, are you?" mom joked. Not funny.

"Not funny, mom. He proposed." As I said it, I realized how stupid I sounded, how I made it like it made no difference to me.

Six mouths simultaneously fell open.

"And…?" my mom asked. "Is my high school crush going to be my son-in-law?"

"No. I'm 11 years old. I'm not ready for marriage. Hell, I haven't even had my period yet! What do you expect me to do? Get married and have half-wolf-half-vampire kids?"

Uncle Emmet had been standing in the doorway of the kitchen, and apparently, he was listening.

"What else does a married couple do?" He whispered into Aunt Rosalie's ear. She laughed. I was fuming.

My mom had put her arm on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. I knew I was overreacting, but really. What does my family expect? Just for me to get married young like my parents did? I'm not as immature. But a voice in the back of my head told me that if I really loved him, it wouldn't matter what age we got married.

I shook off that thought. He imprinted on me, I had to love him right?

"Wrong." My dad turned around from behind me and said. I jumped. Word of advice: even after spending 11 years of your life with a mind reader, you still get scared when they sneak up on you and answer your thoughts.

He continued. "If you don't love him, then don't marry him. I'd hate for my daughter to be rushed through her life because of some stupid legend. Date a little bit. Let yourself have a little fun. "

And here I was, letting my dad give me dating advice. I really was pathetic.

I said my goodnights and headed up to my room. It was a long day.

I had left my phone on my night table, and of course, it was like déjà vu. A million calls and a million texts, all from Jake.

I was getting tired of his clingy crap. My dad was right. I needed to date a little bit. Have new experiences. And as much as I tried to talk myself into it, I didn't love Jacob as much as I thought I did. It was the truth and I had to face it. But how could I tell him? He would be devastated. He imprinted. It's not like I could be in love with anyone else anyway. He always needed me. I chuckled as I imagined the circumstances. My husband and our kids, and Jake as the nanny. I mean, he could look hot in an apron and cooking gloves, right?

Before getting into bed, I opened my Mac and checked my facebook. I had a new friend request. 'Ricky Broklin', it read. I accepted his request and looked through his pictures. Aunt Alice really did have amazing taste in guys. He was hot, and I couldn't wait to meet him.


	11. Meeting Ricky Broklin

I woke up to the catchy beat of my favorite song. I knew right away it was going to be a good day. I threw on my favorite hoodie and my lucky jeans, and skipped down the stairs.

"Morning, honey, what's got you in such a good mood?" my mom asked. I decided to keep that a mystery until I really decided what I thought of this Ricky guy.

"Oh, just woke up to my favorite song on the radio, and sang in the shower. That always puts me in a good mood." I tried.

Thankfully, she laughed and let it go.

I smiled as I got into my Volvo. I was going to meet Ricky today. After talking to my friends about him, i found out that his locker is 3 down from mine, and he has first, fifth, seventh, and ninth periods with me. Fifth was lunch, and I already had plans to approach him during lunch, if I hadn't done so already.

Life was good.

As I walked into the school, I immediately noticed his medium skin, (lighter than Jake's, but darker than mine), ruffled brown hair, and perfect white teeth. He was smiling at a girl, and I couldn't help but feel jealous. I wanted him to smile at me.

I noticed he was having trouble with his locker, and saw this as the perfect opportunity to approach him.

"Do you need help with your locker?" I asked, with a strong, confident voice.

He turned around, ready to answer, until he saw me. He looked me over, for a while, to the point where I was going to say 'take a picture, it'll last longer', but I decided I was trying to make a _good _impression here, not a bad one.

He continued to look, and I turned around to say hi to a friend. When I turned back, he cleared his throat and found his voice.

"Yeah." He admitted. "You must be Renesmee."

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" I joked. He laughed and told me his combination so I could open his locker for him.

"Thanks," he said. "I was wondering, do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight? Just for, you know, burgers and a shake? I couldn't wait too long to ask, because a beautiful girl like you could be taken by tomorrow."

I blushed a crimson red.

"I would love that!" I practically screamed.

I couldn't believe my luck. I was officially asked out on my first date.


	12. Telling the Truth

I ran out of in my front door with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't wait to tell mom about my date.

I dropped my backpack in foyer and plopped down on the couch.

"MOM, I'M HOME!" I screamed in a 'Brady Bunch' sort of way.

She immediately ran out of the kitchen, and walked over to me, asking how my day was.

"Good. Guess what, mom?" I asked.

"What, honey?" she asked, with an uninterested tone.

"I have a date tonight!" I squealed, like a five year old who just got a new Barbie doll.

My mom looked shocked. Shocked was an understatement.

"Y-you have a date? Oh, honey that's great." She answered, halfheartedly.

"Yup." I bounced around, not sure what I should wear on my date. I thought for about 10 seconds and came to a conclusion. I would ask Aunt Alice. Big shock there.

I gave my mom a quick kiss and skipped away, looking for Aunt Alice. She was in my mom's room, going through her closet. Making sure she didn't put anything unstylish in there.

"Aunt Alice!" I called, making my voice sound important.

"How can I help you?" she asked. It was her answer every time someone interrupted her during something important.

"Hey, so I know my mom's closet is important to you and everything, but I have some more important news."

"What? You're pregnant? Congrats." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and explained.

"No, Aunt Alice. I have a date tonight." As I said it, she turned around from what she was doing and stared at me in disbelief.

Just then, the doorbell rang, so I ran downstairs to open the door. There was my Jacob, and I felt so guilty for what I was doing.

"Hey, Jake." I smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me, like there was something wrong with my gesture, but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Want to do something tonight? Movies, pizza, or just hang out?" he offered. I knew this was coming. I should have prepared.

"I'm-um- doing something with a friend tonight. Sorry, Jake."

"No biggy," he answered, "Who would that be?" he asked, like his life depended on it.

I was at a loss for words. Should I lie and tell him one of my girlfriend's names, or tell him the truth about Ricky? His expectant eyes bore into me, and I knew I had to answer soon or I would run out of time.

"Jacob- why do you give a crap?" I snapped. I blame PMS. "You're not my mom. You're not my dad. Therefore you don't need to know where I go, and who I go there with 24/7. So just get over yourself, because I'm not telling you."

He put his hands up, in the universal symbol for 'I'm backing off'.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, and I just wanted this conversation to be over. I wanted to go be with Ricky.

I wasn't sure what I really wanted. I wanted to date Ricky, but I loved Jake. Not as much as he loved me, but what was I supposed to do? Maybe it was just a stage. Maybe I would soon realize that I really love him, and no matter what, we would end up together. Maybe it's because of my age. Maybe I would love him more as I got older.

He broke the silence by pulling my face towards him. He leaned in and started to kiss me. My mind was in a million places at once. Let him do it? Or tell him the truth? My decision was made because my mind was soon preoccupied with Jake's kiss.

I stopped him.

"Jake," I moaned, and tried to snap back to reality.

"What, Ness?"

"I have a d-date." I tried to say, scared for his reaction. He looked at me, his eyes saying all different things. Disbelief, betrayal, pain, love, and so much more. I immediately regretted telling him.

"Nessie, how could you?" he asked. What was I thinking? I loved Jake, and besides, would it be possible to be without him anyway? I shook that thought out of my head. I had to explain. Just because he imprinted on me, doesn't mean I loved him. I just wasn't sure.

"Jake- I haven't decided what's going to happen with my life. I need to live. I don't want my life plan to be set up. I want to decide when I want to. And I love you- but I'm just not ready for a serious relationship like you are. Marriage? Jacob, I'm 11 years old. I just want to date, and have fun. I'm in high school, and you're making it like it's horrible that I'm going on a date." I finished, took a deep breath, and looked up at his face. His expression had softened, and he kind of looked like he understood.

"Okay, Nes, but I swear, if he so much as kisses you, we are going to have a problem."

I chuckled, buried my face in his hair, and kissed the top of his head.

"Wanna help me pick out my outfit for the date?" I offered. He nodded excitedly and followed.

When we were finally upstairs, he immediately started looking through my things. It was a little awkward, just to have him standing there, but what was I going to do?

I pulled out a navy blue Abercrombie tank top and short jean shorts since it was June, and he turned around to look. It was spaghetti straps, so I could enjoy the weather without getting too hot.

"Oh no." he said. Just like that. Like he was my mom.

I was so pissed off.

"Jacob, it's a tank top for god's sake. You need to get over yourself and STOP telling me what to do. Now I'm going to wear this, and I don't care what you say."

He looked hurt again. But this time, I didn't care if he was hurt or not. Nobody tells me what to do.

"Well, I have a date to go on. Bye, Jake." I gave him a peck on the cheek and left the room.


	13. The Date, Part 1

**A/N- SORRY if these chapters are short, but I don't have much time, I have a lot of homework and other things to do. I know everyone's excited for the date, so here it is. I don't even know what's going to happen, I'll figure it out when I write it. Also, I don't usually write A/N's because they are annoying when I read, and because I usually forget. Haha. Don't ask me how. So please review, I could really use some criticism! Last thing- anyone who writes- what's a beta reader? I'm new to writing fanfictions and I've been wondering- should I have one? Or should I not? Just wondering. If anyone knows, could you please PM me and tell me? Thanks! **

When I went downstairs, I saw my Mom in the foyer ready to attack Ricky with questions the minute he walked in.

"Mom, please don't embarrass me, it's my first date, _ever,_ and I want to make a good impression."

"I know honey, I know. We'll talk about this later."

"What is there to talk about? I'm going on a date. That's it."

"How do you think Jake feels? He _imprinted _on you."

"What? You think what you did to Jake was fine? He helped you when dad left, and you kissed him, and then _LEFT _him. And you're telling me."

"Renesmee, that was different. I-"

"Whatever, Mom." I cut her off. I didn't need her crap right now. I had a date to go on.

We sat in silence as I anxiously glanced at the time. Ricky said he would be here at 6.

At 6:15, he finally pulled up.

The doorbell rang, and when I was hesitant to answer, he rang it again. Within 30 seconds.

My mom shot me a glare as I opened the door. I had a bad feeling about this guy.

"Hey, Renesmee." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I could already tell he was checking out my mom. She may look like she's in high school, but no guy I'm going out with is going to look at my mom that way.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Sorry I'm late; I was hanging out with a friend. But we're here now, right? So who cares if I'm late?"

My mom was already ready to kill this guy.

"You make sure you take good care of my daughter-understand? Bring her back exactly how she is now. And don't be late. It matters."

"Aye, aye m'am." He said with a salute. And with that, we were out the door.

"So, Renesmee, where do you want to go for dinner tonight?" he asked me. I hadn't really thought about that.

"I dunno. Why don't you choose, Ricky?"I smiled, and I could already tell this date had one purpose.I had to get this over with before he tried to make any moves.

"Let's go clubbing." He said. My heart almost stopped. That was normal, right? To illegally drink? I was only 11, and who knew what could happen?

I didn't want to ruin the date, so I nodded my head and agreed.

My only hope left was to get arrested for trying to use fake IDs and have my mom bail me out. Anything but this.

A few minutes later, we pulled up to a club called 'Mist'.

Apparently, he already had a fake ID ready for me, and we were past security in no time. Crap.

He took my hand as we walked in, and pulled me right up to the bar.

"Two margaritas, please?" he asked.

The waiter nodded yes, and Ricky turned to me.

"So, have you ever been to a bar?" I froze.

What would he say if I hadn't? I wasn't sure. Should I lie? I look like an amateur anyway, so I might as well tell him the truth.

"No." I stated. He looked shocked.

"No guy ever took a beautiful girl like you to a bar? We have to celebrate!" he grabbed the margaritas on the table and handed one to me. I wasn't even sure how to drink this thing. And why would someone want salt around the edges of a glass? I had so many questions, but when Ricky clanked his glass against mine, I knew I had to drink it.

"To my beautiful girlfriend Renesmee." He said, and I took my first sip.


	14. The Date, Part 2

Ew.

It was gross. Really, really gross. I didn't want any more, I wanted to leave. This first date wasn't going very well.

I put my drink down and looked at Ricky's glass. His margarita was almost halfway gone, and I barely took one sip. I forced down more and tried to make my face look like I was enjoying it.

With each sip, it got better. And after I finished the glass, I wanted more. Instead, Ricky got us shots. After 6 shots, I lost count.

"So, Renesmee, are you having a good time?" Ricky asked me.

Things were spinning, and I wasn't really sure why I was at the bar. But who cared? I was with my love, Ricky.

"I'm having a great time," I whispered into his ear. I giggled when he brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Guess whatttt, Rickyy babeyyyy?" I slurred.

"What, Renesmee?" he asked, clearly not as drunk as I was.

"I'm a vampireeeeeee!" I yelled, causing his face to turn from curiosity to shock.

"Oh, really, Renesmee?" he asked.

I leaned in to whisper into his ear again, but something told me not to, so I made a detour and kissed him.

It was nothing like kissing Jake.

Ricky was rough. He wasn't gentle like Jake was. It seemed like Ricky didn't really care whether he knocked my teeth out or not.

But I was really drunk, so all was good.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RENESMEE?" I heard a voice scream. I vaguely remembered the voice, but I couldn't place a name to it.

A rough hand pulled me away from Ricky and outside.

I sat down on the bench and waited for my vision to stop spinning. When it slowed down, I looked at the person. It was Jake. I should've known.

He was mumbling incoherently to himself, and I couldn't understand.

"Jakeyyyy babyy when did youuu get here?" I asked him, playfully. I leaned up to his face and twirled a piece of his hair.

"I can't believe you did this. How could you? I love you. He doesn't. He's a high school boy that only wants one thing." He paused, realizing I wasn't listening to a word he was saying. "Renesmee, you're drunk. I need to get you home. Wait until your dad hears this."

"Okayyyy!" I said, like a toddler that was getting a lollipop.

I skipped after him, awaiting my fate. I was so excited.

**A/N- Sorry guys, this is really short, but I don't know how it could have been longer. Also, if you really hate what just happened, please don't stop reading! I don't like this chapter either, but I had to end it somehow. So here it is. Also, please review, I take suggestions!**


	15. Death Threats, High Fives, And Ice Cream

**A/N- I just wanted to tell you guys that the first paragraph of this chapter is not written by me, but my brilliant best friend Sofia.**

**AKA my person that I send every chapter to before I post it so I can get her opinion. **

**AKA sofiecanwrite (that's her username, she's a really good writer, too!) **

**But her stories are being delayed because of the stupid thing on fanfiction when you first sign up and you have to wait 2 days to post stories. She apologizes. **

**So review people, and again, suggestions are always welcome. **

**Oh and in case you haven't noticed, I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

"Are you crazy!" Jake was angrier than I've ever seen him before. He was yelling and carrying on about what had happened. I felt bad, but then again, my head hurt more than my heart and all I wanted to do was go home and forget this never happened. But that wasn't going to happen tonight.

I was really annoyed. My head was really in pain, and I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Just shut up Jake, okay? I don't need your crap right now. Just get me home and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Woah, woah woah. Not so fast. I don't need my girlfriend to apologize after cheating on me. Nope. Just forget it. I'll be fine." He said sarcastically.

I was in no mood.

"Okay, I won't. See you tomorrow. Let's hope I'm still alive." I lauged humorlessly as we pulled into my driveway.

I kissed his cheek and immediately got out of the car.

When I walked inside my house, all hell broke loose.

The room was filled with 'what happened' and 'are you okay' and 'what did he do to you?' And then I heard the death threat.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN. COME HERE THIS MINUTE. YOU ARE DEAD, MISSY." I didn't even have to guess who it was.

I stumbled towards his voice. If I ignored him, this would have gotten worse, and I would have been dead already. I walked into the living room and there he was. Sitting on the couch, waiting patiently for his prey. Oh god, I was really dead.

"Dad, I-"

I tried. Guess not.

"No excuses, Renesmee. I can't believe you would go to a bar with a fake ID and get drunk. I am so disappointed in how I raised you. Like a coward, that can't stand up for herself. Renesmee, you're 11 years old. You are not drinking ever again, do you hear me?" Haha. Like that was going to happen.

"Yeah, right, dad." I said sarcastically. Big mistake.

"What did you just say? Jesus, I am just so pissed off at you right now, I could really yell." He paused. If this wasn't really yelling, then I don't know what was. "But I'm not going to. Because I'm a mature adult."

"Dad, I'm tired, my head hurts, and I just want to go to bed. So I hope you're done with your stupid lecture."

That really set him off.

"Well I'm glad, because you can think about what you did for when we talk about it _tomorrow_." he said. I groaned.

I started walking out of the room. He stopped me.

"Goodnight Renesmee." He said politely. "Enjoy your hangover. That's what you get." He chuckled to himself and I rolled my eyes.

I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, to get some ice cream. Who was there? The one and only Uncle Emmet. Big mistake numero dos.

"So, Nes, first time being drunk, huh?" he applauded me. I didn't laugh. It wasn't funny. I opened the freezer to pull out the Mint Oreo ice cream, but his strong arm stopped me.

"Come on, you're not excited? I mean, come on, being drunk is like, the best feeling ever!" he laughed again. I put my hand up for a sarcastic high five, and he slapped it. Ouch.

Mental note: Never high five Uncle Emmet.

"Can I get my ice cream please?" I begged.

He smiled and let go of the door.

"Anything for my little niece. Who I'm so proud of." He smiled. "Just wait, the best part hasn't come. Just wait until you wake up in the morning!"

"And how will that feel, Uncle Emmet?" I asked, humoring him.

"Like you just got hit by a bus." He chuckled.

I finished my ice cream without another word, and head straight up to bed. I collapsed into bed and fell right to sleep.

And what do you know?

When I woke up, I felt like I'd been hit by a bus.

Thanks for the warning, Uncle Emmet!


	16. The Hangover

**A/N- I know you're all excited for the scene where Edward gets really pissed off. It's coming. In this chapter. I'm so excited to write this. My best friend, Sofia (sofiecanwrite), helped me brainstorm. You'll see. Enjoy, readers, and don't forget to review!**

**PS- Hey, this is just a shout out to a cool kid named Brett, you left me a comment that suggested I stick with the plot of where Breaking Dawn left off, and I really want to do that, but I don't really know exactly how to do that! I mean, I have ideas, but if you had any further suggestion, that would be amazing. I was going to PM you, but then I realized you didn't have an account here on . So please, make an account and PM me about this, I'm really curious about what exactly you mean, and I really want to make my readers happy! People like you are why I write.**

**By the way, I don't own Twilight. I also don't want my favorite author to sue me.**

I woke up to the alarm clock beeping. Crap. I hate Thursdays. Wait, it was Thursday, right? All I could think about was the throbbing in my head. I slammed my hand on the table to silence my alarm clock, but I missed and my hand hit a piece of paper. I grabbed it, and brought it up to my head so that I could read it.

_Hey Nes-_

_Set your alarm so that you would wake up nice and early! It's probably 8 AM right now. I remember my brother did that to me when I got my first hangover, and it wasn't pleasant. My head was hurting, and the beeping made it worse._

_So, you probably don't remember what day it is, because of your hangover and all. Well, I heard Emmet thinking that he is planning on asking you if you know what day it is. It's Saturday. Don't get it wrong- or you might be made fun of for the rest of your life for it. You can thank me later._

_So, I hope you're in pain! Enjoy your first hangover. There's going to be a big family scrapbook about this one. _

_Love,_

_Daddy :) _

_PS- Don't go looking for your little rectangle touch screen thing you're always on, because I have it. And you're not allowed to use it. I'm such a good father aren't, I?_

I was beyond pissed. My head was still hurting, and my damn alarm clock was still going off. Dad was right. Ouch.

I slammed my hand on my night table again, finally hitting the clock. The beeping stopped, and then it hit the floor with a loud slam. Oww. How much did I drink last night?

I sat up, holding my head from the pain. Looking around, I noticed I was sitting on my bed, still in my short shorts and tank top from last night. I quickly changed into pajama shorts and a t-shirt. I checked my reflection in the mirror, looking for anything that Uncle Emmet could make fun of.

My mascara and lip stick were smeared, so I cleaned up with a washcloth.

_I'm dead. _I thought to myself_. I'm going downstairs with a smile on my face, and act like nothing ever happened._

I confidently walked downstairs.

Easier said than done.

Everyone was downstairs eating breakfast. They all seemed to have canceled all of their plans for the weekend... and trust me; no one wants to be stuck in a house with 8 angry vampires.

"Hey Nes!" Uncle Emmet enthused. "Happy hangover. Do you know what day it is?" he laughed.

"Saturday." I grumbled. I was not in the mood.

"DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER!" he yelled, while laughing. I ignored him.

"Good morning, my dear." Grandma said. Even she seemed to be sinking into the sarcastic mood. I really had no one on my side.

"Hi grandpa." I tried to smile sweetly. It didn't work. I walked up to him and greeted him and grandma with a kiss, and walked out. I didn't need anyone's comments. As if I didn't feel guilty enough.

"I don't get a kiss hello?" teased Jake from the living room.

I froze. Jake was here? It was 8 AM on a Saturday! I turned back around, to make sure he was there, and there he was, sitting on the couch with my dad, watching a football game on the DVR. Since when did dad watch football? And why wasn't Uncle Emmet there? If you so much as mentioned football, he was there.

It felt like father-daughter's boyfriend bonding. Majorly creepy. And here I thought they hated each other.

"No, Jake, last I heard, you were mad at me." I called.

"Well, I am, but I kinda forgive you. I mean, you _were _drunk. Right, Edward?" he slapped my dad a high five and they both laughed.

"Whatever guys, if you want to act like little kids, go ahead. It was a mistake; I admit it, blah blah blah. I have better places to be." I had to get out of there before Uncle Emmet started.

"Woah, Nes, not so fast." my dad tried to stop me.

I ignored him, grabbed my purse from the closet, and head out to my car. I got into the car, but remembered I needed my key to start it. I dug through my purse, checking thoroughly 3 times, but no key was to be found. I glanced at the dashboard, trying to remember where I left it. I checked in the keyhole, but it wasn't there. Instead, there was another note.

_Nes,_

_I took your keys,too._

_Love, _

_Daddy :)_

I furiously got out of the car, wondering what to do next. I couldn't leave. I couldn't have Jake save me. I couldn't text my friend to pick me up. I was doomed.

I slammed the car door and went back in my house.

My dad and Jake saw the expression on my face and started cracking up. It wasn't funny. I stalked towards them, almost breaking the door on the way into the living room.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY." I screamed. "I AM A 17-YEAR OLD GIRL WHO JUST WANTS TO HAVE A LIFE. I-"

I was interrupted by laughter again.

"See, Renesmee, that's where you're wrong. You're 11. You certainly should not be getting drunk at this age." My dad said, outsmarting me for the third time today.

"Whatever, dad. I don't need your lecture. Save it for when I get pregnant at 17. I don't want to hear it now."

"17? Nes, we're waiting 6 years to have a baby? Are you kidding? I can't wait that long!" Jake pouted. I could tell he wasn't totally kidding. Stupid hormonal teenagers.

"Yes, definitely longer. I like the way you're thinking, Renesmee. More than 6 years." My dad winked at me with sarcasm.

I gave him a dirty look and stomped my way back to my room. And not just fake stomping. Real stomping. Very loud stomping.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STOMPING?" Jake yelled from the living room, "I THOUGHT GIRLS ONLY DID THAT ON TV!" Then, to my surprise, he and my mom both started laughing at the same time. I would ask why that was funny later, when I wasn't so mad.

I plopped on my bed, hoping that someone could help me get out of here. I reached for my laptop, immediately opening it and expecting my facebook page, but instead, I was greeted by an empty screen.

Of course. Dead battery, just when I needed it. I could have sworn I charged it before I left for my date last night!

I swore as I got up, my head still pounding. I checked the outlet where I usually charge my laptop. Not there. I checked the drawer I put it in when I'm not using it. Not there. Finally, I checked where my dad hid my stuff when he didn't want me using it. In the top shelf of his closet. Not there. But what was there? Another note. I was getting tired of his bullshit.

_Nes,_

_You're daddy's not as dumb as you think he is._

_Love,_

_Daddy :)_

Fourth time he outsmarted me today.

But I was going to outsmart him. _My extra battery_! I thought.

I always kept it fully charged, in case of a power outage.

Dad was in for a surprise.

This time, I walked over to my armoire and opened the bottom drawer. It wasn't there. There was a note. What else should I have expected?

_Nes,_

_Nice try._

_Love,_

_Daddy :)_

Fifth time.

At this point, I was annoyed. I had given up. I crumbled up the paper and threw it in the garbage.

That's when I noticed there was writing on the back of it.

_Renesmee, please come downstairs to talk to me. I'm not going to yell, or scream, or ground you. You can have all of your things back if you come. I just want to talk it over, and that's it._

Was my dad giving in? I was so proud. He was learning to handle things with actual maturity.

I walked calmly downstairs and went to the living room.

"Renesmee! There you are! Care to join us? We are watching the Indians. They're beating the Patriots. They just got a foul ball." My dad said proudly.

I didn't watch sports either, but even I knew there were no foul balls in football. My dad had to be kidding. He was trying, I guess.

"No, Edward! Remember what I told you? Foul balls are in baseball. The Indians got a field goal. That's when the person kicks the ball through the big yellow thing at the end of the field. They got 3 points." Jacob said impatiently.

"Oooooooh. I knew that." My dad stressed, trying not to look embarrassed. I laughed and focused him. I wanted my phone back.

"So, dad, can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, honey, sure! What about?"

Was he kidding?

"About last night." I said, not really wanting to say it. Oh well.

"Oh. What happened last night, Renesmee?" he said sweetly, but I knew he was just doing it for two reasons:

to make me feel guilty

to piss me off

Unfortunately, it was working. I was at the point where I was either going to snap or remain calm. What do you think I did? I snapped. I'd had the day from hell anyway, so why not make it worse and yell?

"BECAUSE. I GOT DRUNK LAST NIGHT AND KISSED A GUY. I DON'T GET WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH THAT! IT'S A NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL THING. KISS GUYS. GET DRUNK. EVER HEARD OF A FAKE ID? EVERYONE IN MY SCHOOL HAS ONE. GET OVER IT. I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE. I'M DONE DOING WHAT YOU TELL ME TO DO. I'M GOING TO DO WHAT I WANT, WHEN I WANT TO." I finished, taking a breath. Jeez, being mad took energy!

"You're wrong again, Renesmee. You're still only 11 years old. No matter what you think. And as long as you live under my roof, you are not going to 'do what you want, when you want to.' Sorry." He finished with a sarcastic shrug. His voice was still calm.

This would only get worse.

I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. I was too far into this. I wasn't backing out now.

"MAKE ME, DAD. WHAT CAN YOU MAKE ME DO? NOW, ALL YOU CAN DO IS TAKE AWAY MY THINGS. MY CAR, MY PHONE-"

He interrupted me.

"Is that what that thing is? That little rectangle thing? A phone? Wow, that thing's small. Cell phones weren't even invented when I was your age."

"Dad, you're 120 years old." I stated.

"I'm that old already?" he teased.

"Yeah dad. I was born when you were 109. Remember that?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Yup, clear as day." He paused, remembering something. "So anyway, where were we? Were we at the part where you beg for forgiveness?"

"NO, DAD. WE WEREN'T. MATURE ADULTS WORK THINGS OUT." I said, hoping to get the point across.

"OH, then you're clearly not one, or else you wouldn't be screaming on the top of your lungs." He said. Sixth time.

That was it for my temper. All control went out the window.

"I WISH I HAD A DAD WHO UNDERSTOOD ME. I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY DAD. YOU JERK." I screamed, tears streaming down my face, immediately regretting what I said.

**A/N- Hope you loved it as much as I did! I had so much fun writing that chapter! I wasn't expecting it to be as long as it was, but after everything played out, it ended up being really really long. **

**Sorry if you were expecting yelling from Edward, I tried to make it work, but he's just such a calm guy, it was hard. **

**I'm excited for the next chapter, because I still don't know what I'm doing yet. All I know is, there is going to be some serious father-daughter fighting. And I'm pretty sure somebody is going to leave. No telling who!**

**PS- I just put up the chapter and read it over, but saw a few mistakes, so I took it down again, and now I'm putting it back up. Sorry to all of my readers who get emails when I post new chapters, you might've gotten 2. I don't know what really happened, but I apologize in advance. Love you, readers! Keep reading!**


	17. Paying The Price

**A/N- Hey, readers! A new nightmare is beginning in this chapter. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review, and suggestions are always welcome. **

**Sofia (sofiecanwrite) helped me again with this chapter.**

**Love you, Sof, you're the best pre-reader ever. :)**

**By the way, I don't own Twilight. **

I stormed out of the living room, emotions threatening to take over. I knew I had hurt my dad. But did I take it too far this time? I could see him in my head. His face, unhappy, and if he could cry, he probably would be.

The invisible tears were there, I pictured them in my head.

My mom was probably trying to comfort him, and so was grandma.

I needed someone to comfort me.

Once I was safely in my room, I cried until there were no tears left. I didn't really know why I was crying. Besides, wasn't this normal? Drinking, hooking up with guys, and breaking up?

I guess I just didn't like the crap my family was throwing at me. But I deserved. All of it.

Thankfully, my dad had returned my laptop charger. It was sitting there, where it usually goes.

I quickly plugged it in and sat down.

I loaded my facebook and stared.

This day could only get worse.

There it was, clear as day.

The words that could very well ruin the secret of vampires. The words that could give the Volturi a reason to kill my whole family.

That one thing they've wanted to do for a long time.

I had to stop this.

I glared at the screen for a while, still not registering what had just happened with my unbelieving eyes.

The sentence was on my wall, for all the public to see.

"_I know your secret now, Renesmee. It's amazing what being drunk can reveal. If you don't go out with me, I will tell the whole school what you really are. What a horrible monster you are."_

And then I remembered, loud and clear, why Ricky knew I was a vampire.

**Flashback:**

_"Guess whatttt, Rickyy babeyyyy?" I slurred._

_"What, Renesmee?" he asked, clearly not as drunk as I was._

_"I'm a vampireeeeeee!" I yelled, causing his face to turn from curiosity to shock._

_"Oh, really, Renesmee?" he asked._

**End flashback.**

I didn't know what to do. My dad was already going to kill me anyway, so there was no telling him. Mom? Forget it. She could never keep a secret. Aunt Rose? No. The news would be to Uncle Emmet in a second. Aunt Alice? Yeah. She was perfect. I knew my secret was safe with her.

I walked down the stairs as calmly as I could, trying not to seem suspicious. Also, I had to remember to take my mind off of the subject so dad wouldn't know. Umm, what should I think about? Okay, Jake. I'll think about Jake now. My hot,

I was almost there. I could see Aunt Alice about 5 feet away.

"Aunt Alice?" I called.

"Yeah," she answered, not caring at all. As I approached her, I couldn't get the words out of me.

So I just showed her, the post, the night and everything with dad just to save her from asking questions. When I was done, I couldn't even see an inch of what she was thinking on her face. It was like looking at a blank sheet of paper.

I pulled her out of the living room and up to my bedroom. With all the super vampire hearing, I couldn't risk anyone eavesdropping on what I was about to say.

When we were upstairs, I sat her down on my bed and she continued to be unresponsive. I sat in my desk chair and waited.

"Well?" I asked, "Do I get a reaction? You look like you just saw a ghost. Calm down and look at me." I ordered. I quickly added, "And guard your thoughts. Think happy ones. There's no trusting my dad when it comes to mind reading."

She finally snapped out of it. She looked at me with a pleading look and started talking a mile a minute. This was the Aunt Alice I've come to know and love.

"You have to go out with him now. You can't just let the world know about vampires. You have to go out with him. I can't believe you got yourself into this. You have put us in so much danger. This is the excuse the Volturi has been waiting for. Any excuse, and we're all dead. Or worse. You-" I interrupted her.

"Or worse?" I questioned. What was worth than death?

"Working for them. They've wanted your dad and me to work for them for years, Renesmee. With our powers, they think we would be useful additions to their creepy little group."

I shivered at that thought. NEVER would that happen. I was going to have to date that freak, whether I liked it or not.


	18. The Life Nazi

**A/N- This will be short. Sorry.**

**Still wish I owned Twilight.**

I woke up to a bright sun in my eyes. Ugh, I hate Monday mornings.

I took a quick shower and threw on the nearest piece of fabric.

Luckily, it was matching. A cute, short sleeve Juicy sweater over a tank top and a jean skirt. Perfect.

I grabbed my backpack and purse, put it by the front door, and ran anxiously to find my dad. Once I had my car keys back, he would never have them again.

I tripped over the runner as I ran from the hallway into the kitchen, landing face first in front of him. _Smooth, Ness. Nice approach._ I thought to myself.

"Morning, Daddy!" I said sweetly as I poured him some coffee.

"Yeah, whatever, Renesmee. Save your sweet crap for when you actually make me proud of you." He said coldly. Oops.

"Dad, you know I didn't mean what I said about wanting another father. I love you so much. I was just angry. That no one will let it go that I made a mistake."

"It was more than a mistake, Renesmee. And forget it. I've let it go. You haven't."

"Whatever, dad. Can I have my keys? I have to go to school." I tried.

"You think you're getting your keys back? HA! Definitely NOT. Get in the car. I'm driving you."

Was he kidding? This was just what I needed. No keys, no phone, and no life. I could just picture my dad on Seinfeld, as the life Nazi.

"No life for you!" my dad yelled, as if on cue. It was so scary when I forgot he could read minds.

We both burst out laughing. He kissed my head and walked out the front door.

I followed him as he got in my car and got in the passenger seat.

The ride was greeted with an uncomfortable silence.

As I walked into the school, I noticed Ricky at his locker. I froze. Should I lie and say I'm not a vampire and I was just drunk? Or should I tell him the truth?

I couldn't tell him the truth. I walked past him nonchalantly, and I thought I was free.

As I was opening my locker, someone tapped my shoulder. There he was.

"Hey, Renesmee, baby!" he greeted me. Did I have a choice? Should I acknowledge the fact that we are going out? Before I could think, he had planted a kiss on my cheek. Crap. He wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Umm, Ricky, hi." I answered unenthusiastically.

"Hey baby." He answered. I wasn't thrilled with his term of endearment.

When I just nodded, he put his lips by my ear and whispered to me

"We are going out, right? Unless you want the whole school to know that you're a vampire."

I almost choked hearing his words. I had faced it when I saw the post, but hearing him saying it was something else entirely. He pulled away and smiled devilishly.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said in a triumphant tone, "That's what I thought." He finished, before walking away.

I was dead. And I would have to date this jerk for the rest of eternity (or until he died) if I wanted to keep the secret of the vampire world intact.

**A/N- Sorry, this is a very short one, but I'm writing another one as soon as I post this one. Chapter 18 will be up tonight. And if it's not, it means I fell asleep. I apologize beforehand if that happens. But it probably won't. Don't forget to review!**


	19. A Class Trip To Where?

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter last chapter, this one is going to be longer. And very exciting. I can say that before I write it. Enjoy! And don't forget to review. Don't forget readers, you're the reason I write!**

**Stephenie Meyer, how much does Twilight cost? I wish I owned it. But I don't.**

"This year's senior class is taking a field trip to Italy!" Mr. Banner exclaimed. My head shot up, attention now fully focused on my biology teacher.

Italy rang a bell. A million bells in fact. That word also set blazing alarms off in my head. Volturi.

But it would be only a few days, right? What were the chances of me seeing the Volturi anyway? I tried to remember the town they lived in. I knew it started with a V. I remembered it kind of sounded like Volturi.

My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Banner's voice again.

"There are so many things to see and learn in Italy. Usually, our class trips are only a day or two. But this year, our class trip is a week and a half, mainly because of the location." He said. Everybody gasped.

He was right. We weren't babies anymore. It was a matter of months before everyone went off to college. If you can't stay away from your parents for a week, then you're never going to get anywhere.

I raised my hand, and he quickly called on me.

"I was wondering, Mr. Banner, where in Italy are we going?" I asked.

"Good question, Renesmee. A little town called Volterra." I felt like I was going to pass out. That was it. That town that the Volturi lived in.

He kept talking, and I just nodded. I couldn't focus. I felt lightheaded and nauseous.

I subconsciously put my head between my knees, and unfortunately, everyone noticed.

But what did I care? I only wished Jacob was in this class with me. He would understand.

Well, at least I had Seth. While he wasn't sitting next to me, I hoped he had relayed the message to Jacob. With their mind reading werewolf pack abilities.

"Miss Cullen," Mr. Banner stopped his lecture and turned his attention to me. Crap. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Umm, yeah I-I just was making sure my shoe was tied." I tried.

"Mr. Newton, will you take Renesmee to the nurse?"

**(A/N- No, Mike Newton did not die and reincarnate. Sorry, Mike haters. This Mr. Newton is Mike's little brother, Dave. There's gotta be a Mike in every story. He just makes everything a little more interesting. You'll see.)**

"Sure, I'd be glad to." He answered.

Of course he would. I sighed heavily with disappointment.

This guy was obsessed with me. Remember 'ask Renesmee to prom day'? He called me about 5 times. I know it's sad, right?

Before I knew it, I was swept off my feet.

Literally.

No, ladies and gentlemen, not figuratively.

And I was being carried out the door. I silent cursed at myself for allowing myself to be carried. I should have just said I was fine and shut up.

"Dave, you really don't have to-"

I tried to tell him to put me down, the nice way, but I was really getting annoyed. He interrupted me again.

"No, Renesmee, don't worry about it. I'm strong." He somehow managed to flex his muscle, while carrying and all of his books.

I somehow managed not to throw up.

At some point I realized that I wasn't getting out of his arms, so I gave up.

Until I heard Jake's voice.

"Put her down." He said menacingly.

I silently prayed this wouldn't escalate.

"No. Mr. Banner asked me to bring her to the nurse. That's what I'm doing. No harm, no foul." He defended himself. Must I remind you, there is NO convincing Jacob Black.

"Give her to me now." He growled.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" Dave questioned.

"Her boyfriend. And pretty much her brother." I almost laughed out loud at how screwed up that sounded.

Dave looked at Jake like he had three heads but didn't argue. Instead, he silently handed me over to Jake.

"I'm watching you." Dave told Jake. Haha. He was so scary, I thought I was going to pee my pants.

I imagined Dave's face if he ever saw Jake in wolf form, and actually laughed out loud. Who would be the scary one then?

They both looked at me in curiosity, but I shrugged it off. They didn't seem to care too much.

After a few more dirty looks and silent threats, we were off.

But instead of heading in the direction of the nurse's office, we were headed towards the front doors of the school.

Before I could say a word, we were out the door, and I had ditched school for the first time. I could only hope my parents wouldn't find out.

I walked into the front door of my house, to be greeted by blank stares. Nobody said anything except for my dad.

"There is no way in hell that you are going to Italy."

**A/N- Hope you liked it! Did you notice anything about the plot that is similar at ALL to Twilight? There are a few things.**

**Review and guess! **

**Guesses must be up by tomorrow probably when I post the next chapter. The answers will be in the A/N at the beginning.**

**Sorry guys, no prizes. I mean, unless you want to write a chapter or something. Which is totally welcome, too. That would be awesome. It would give me a night off. Haha.**

**Also, my best friend AKA pre-reader has uploaded her first story!**

**So, it's about Jake and his POV through the four books of the series. **

**It started out on my website, where I started out writing it, so the first few chapters are written by me. Then she started, and another friend started writing with us. I don't intend on writing any more of it though, I told her she could put it up as her first story, and finish it herself. It's called 'Jacobs Twilight' by 'sofiecanwrite'. It's a relatively short read so far. **

**Sorry for the really long A/N, but I have a lot to say. So, like I said, review and guess! **


	20. Thinking

**A/N- Hey, readers! **

**Just wanted to say that I had one of my favorite readers, Taaay, answer my question in the last A/N. **

**The question was 'do you see anything similar about this chapter to Twilight?'**

**There were a few answers:**

**Mr. Banner was the name of Edward and Bella's biology teacher in Twilight.**

**Edward takes Bella from Mike when she gets nauseous in biology class (because of the blood) and takes her home early. Just like Jacob takes Renesmee from Dave when she gets nauseous in biology class (because of the Italy thing) and takes her home early.**

**And Taaay had a different reason that I hadn't even thought of. Haha. Here's part of the review I got from her:**

'**And the similar thing is like she's going to Italy in Volterra, while her mother did the same thing. But let's just hope her dad (Edward) doesn't try to sparkle, :P'**

**I just realized how dumb I really am, hahaha. Thanks for the answer, Taaay!**

**Well, that's all for now. Gotta write this thing. **

**Btw: I don't own Twilight.**

Within the first ten seconds of walking into my house, I was being yelled at. Know would've known?

This was becoming very typical lately.

As my dad was yelling about Italy, I noticed that look on Aunt Alice's face.

That Look.

You know that look? When her face gets far-away-looking?

That's the look that tells me that she's seeing something.

Nobody else noticed it besides me. I immediately ran over to her and threw paper and pen on the table in front of her. She knew the drill. She immediately started drawing.

By then people had realized what was happening. They all crowded around and stared at the picture she was drawing.

It looked like a creepy ass place. And I knew right away, without having ever been there, it was where the Volturi lived. And then she drew me there.

I froze, about to throw up, and ran up to my room.

I sat on my bed and tried to think everything over.

I wanted to go to Italy. I wanted to see what it was like there.

In fact, I needed to.

I needed to see who the Volturi were, what they did, and their story. And it needed to be done all alone.

But my parents obviously wouldn't approve. They could kill me, for all I knew. But I still didn't really understand what they had against me.

My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing and a knock at my door.

"Renesmee, the phone's for you. It's Ricky." My dad said furiously.

Oh god.

I settled on explaining why I was still going out with Ricky later. And by later, I meant not anytime soon. I was already dead enough.

I sighed and took the phone from my dad's hand.

"What?" I growled into the receiver. I was hoping he would get the message.

"Hey, babe!" he said. Again with that. I was getting tired of it.

"Hi, Ricky." I groaned my voice monotone.

"Want to go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

Did I have to say yes? Or could I just pretend I'm not a vampire?

"No." I answered, feeling confident now.

"Want the whole world to know you're a vampire?" he challenged.

"Vampires don't even exist, Ricky. Stop calling me a vampire. You know how much I hate blood."

"You said so yourself, Nes. But nice try." Ricky had a way with words.

"I was more than drunk, with a drink in my hand. You expect me to talk normally? Say normal things? You're outta luck." _Good comeback, Nes._ I told myself.

"You can't be more than drunk, Nes. You're either drunk or you're not." He was getting on my nerves.

"It was a metaphor, Ricky." I explained. He was really dumb.

"Whatever. The bottom line is, you are a vampire and I will prove it. You said it. So it's true."

"Whatever you think, Ricky. Knock yourself out. Find as many reasons as you can. Vampires don't exist. Somebody's been watching too much Buffy, huh?" I teased. I knew he would hate a show like 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'.

"Very funny. See you tonight." He concluded.

"Well let's hope you got a picture, because I'm not going out with you." I said. I did a little victory dance, too.

"Fine, Renesmee. Make this hard now. But believe me, you will regret it." He warned. Oohh. That was scary. Especially with 8 vampires and a pack of werewolves on my side.

**A/N- I would write more if I could actually keep my eyes open. **

**Sorry guys, I am SO tired right now. I can barely focus. My eyelids keep closing. Please forgive this really bad chapter. I know it's bad. I'm sorry. **

**Trust me, better chapters will come. When I have enough time and energy.**

**PS- I just wanted to tell you guys this, because I keep forgetting to. I don't write a new chapter unless I get at least one review. When I first started writing this, I wasn't getting any reviews, so I didn't write for a while. Because to me, if I don't get any reviews, no one's reading.**

**Okay well, going to sleep now.**

**Haha goodnight!**

**Oh and don't forget to review!**


	21. Conclusions

**A/N: Thanks to all of my readers! Sorry about the really bad chapter, but this will make up for it, I hope. Just thought up some really good ideas and I'm so excited to write this. Okay, well happy reading! I hope you like it!**

About an hour after the phone call, I was done sulking, crying, and being a baby. I had everything figured out.

First off, I _was_ going to Italy. I didn't care what my parents said.

Second, I wouldn't let Jake stop me. I knew he was going, and I knew he would do anything in his power to stop me, but he couldn't. The only advantage he had was superhuman strength, and he would never hurt me. No matter how badly I hurt him.

And third, I loved Jake. It was a mistake to ever even consider dating anyone else. He loved me, I loved him, and I just wasn't mature enough for love. My inexperienced heart told me to go for the new hot guy in town instead of Jake. My stupid heart wanted the guy he wanted to use me, but now I have learned just enough about love to know that he is _the one._ You know how they do in the movies, when someone realizes that they're in love with someone and nothing can stop it? This was it. Nothing would ever come between us again. He was my other half. My one and only. I realized today that I missed him, and that I should have never hurt him like that.

I went to grab my phone, purse, and keys, and then realized I didn't have 2 of the 3 things. Damnit.

Maybe if I told the life Nazi that I just needed to see Jake, he would give me my keys.

Guess what? He was downstairs watching sports with my dad again.

I never thought I would see this day.

"Haha, since when have you two become best buddies?" I questioned.

"Since you cheated on me. We've been trash talking you for the past week." Jake said proudly. Crap. He had me there.

"Oh, so you partook in this too, dad? Interesting. Way to stab your poor daughter's heart." I dramatically threw my hand to my heart and fell backward onto the couch. Acting has been in my genes, ever since I was born. You have to be an actor to be a vampire. You're constantly acting like a human, just so your cover isn't blown and all the vampires in the world don't become known.

I kept lying on the couch, seriously about to fall asleep, due to all of the sleep I'd lost over the past week from distractions.

"You okay, Nes?" Jake asked, concern masking his face.

"Yeah, just really exhausted." I explained.

"What, haven't been following your bedtime?" Jake teased. The whole house knew I didn't have a bedtime.

I answered seriously though, so that he could really see I was thinking about him.

"Yeah Jake, I've been going to bed at around 9 every night, I just can't fall asleep. I keep- I don't know- thinking. It's like my mind is trying to tell me something but I can't quite grasp it." I was babbling by then, my breath quickened and I was really embarrassed.

"You'll figure it out, Nessie. You always do." He murmured, rubbing his hand on my back.

Somewhere during that, my dad had gotten up and left. I was so glad. This was a private conversation.

"A-are you still mad at me, Jake?" I asked, afraid for the answer.

"Are you crazy, Renesmee? No one can stay mad at you for very long. Especially me. I love you so much, Nes, you're making me crazy. I promise you, I will love you forever. I will never cheat on you, I never love anyone else. I was meant for you, you were meant for me. Forever."

That was it. Those words made me loose all control. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him.

I was home.

Right in the midst of the best moment of my life, the doorbell rang. I hate people sometimes.

My dad was first to the door, already knowing who it was. I hesitated to go to the foyer and see, but I didn't want to be rude.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, BEFORE I KILL YOU." I heard my dad's voice scream. I panicked, all air gone from my throat, and ran to where he was.

There was my living nightmare, Ricky Broklin. He had that 'I'm too good for everyone' smile on his face and my dad was literally ready to kill him.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On." I tried to ask. But my voice was monotone.

"I was just picking you up for our date, Renesmee." Ricky said calmly, like I hadn't already said no to it.

"You're not going." My dad was really angry now, and I really needed to know why.

"I know, dad. I already told him I wasn't going. Why are you so mad?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Your little friend here is a… vampire." He finally choked out the words. "He's, Jane's, friend."

My eyes brimmed with unwanted tears as I ran.

I was out the door and running through the woods before I fully realized what was going on.

**Hope you guys loved it! I had fun writing this, but it wasn't as good as I hoped it would come out. But don't worry, more good stuff tomorrow. **

**Review, readers! I really want to know what you guys think. Even if it's bad. Criticism always helps a writer.**


	22. The Fight

**Okay readers, so this is from Edward's POV. It starts from when Ricky rings the doorbell, and what he hears that makes him so angry. And then what happens after Renesmee runs. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Edward POV**

In the middle of doing the dishes with my wife, the doorbell rang. I knew right away that it was Ricky.

But I had promised myself I would try to be nice.

As I opened the door, I realized it was too late to try and be nice.

He had that smile that said 'I'm-better-than-you-and-you-know-it'. That already annoyed me.

"Hi, Edward." He said. Was that a proper way to greet an adult?

"Why are you here?" I asked coldly.

"Picking up my girlfriend for dinner." He stated, like it was just another date.

That's when I heard it. It was a random thought, lingering in the back of his mind.

And then it all made sense.

_If I could just take her out tonight and convince her to come to Italy with me. Then she could meet Jane and we could get her to join us. Her power would be so useful to us._

I was ready to scream, but I would pretend I didn't know, so that he couldn't kill me before I warned Renesmee.

"Well, I gave up my night at the bar to spend time with her, so get her for me. Now."

This was going to get ugly in about 10 seconds.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, BEFORE I KILL YOU." I screamed. No one talks to me like that. Especially about my daughter.

Just then, Renesmee came running into the foyer, her face an example of pure horror.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On." She asked, clearly surprised by my outburst.

"I was just picking you up for our date, Renesmee." Ricky said, his tone sounded like he owned her. That really got on my nerves.

"You're not going." I firmly answered. She wasn't going, and I would make sure of that, if it was the last thing I did.

"I know, dad. I already told him I wasn't going. Why are you so mad?" she asked. It was time for the truth. It was now or never. And I preferred the now.

"Your little friend here is a… vampire." It was hard, but I choked out the words regardless. "He's, Jane's, friend." I added.

Her eyes were immediately wet with tears, and she ran out the door.

It was time to address Ricky. And I wasn't sure what I meant by address.

"So, Ricky, do you want to do this the hard way, or the easy way?" I asked. By nature, I knew he would pick the hard way.

A fight to death.

"The hard way." He answered. Surprise, surprise.

"Fine." I said. I was happy to kill him any day.

I started immediately. I kicked him in the stomach, and was satisfied to see several ribs cracked. He was already struggling to breathe.

This was going to be way too easy. I laughed out loud.

I gave him a few seconds to recover, and punched him in the face, causing him to grasp his head in pain.

I was ready to kill him, but I had to make him suffer just a little bit more, for what he did to my daughter.

As he was struggling to stand up, I kicked him once more, in the balls, and laughed hysterically at the pain he was in.

I should do this more often to people I hate.

And finally, I jolted his head up roughly, before twisting it off of his neck.

**Like it? Hope you did. I've never written any sort of fighting scene, never mind a vampire fighting scene, so please cut me some slack. And yes, that was kind of gross, but it had to be done. I hated him, too.**

**Well, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, PM me or review! Suggestions always welcome!**


	23. Impulse

**A/N- How's the story, my lovely readers? Going good? Bad? Too slow? Too fast? Horrible? So bad you can't read another word? The opposite? Please tell me what you think. Don't forget to review!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

I didn't know what I was doing where I was going or what I was feeling, all I knew was that Ricky was a vampire and I was almost positive my dad and Jacob are in the middle of tearing him to shreds.

About Jake... at that moment, I realized that I left him again.

How could I do that to him? But I couldn't think.

You know when your energy builds up and u have so much of it that all you can do is run and can't even think about doing anything else?

Well that's how I felt.

And I was about to do the dumbest thing ever... go to the only place where no one will find me. Not dad, not mom, not Alice, not Jake.

I was going to Dave's house.

I wasn't sure what I was doing, much less what he could do for me.

But what did I have to lose? This guy was clearly obsessed with me, and I sure he would help, in any way he could.

As I pulled into his driveway, I took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

I walked up the walkway and rang the doorbell.

"Hi, are you Renesmee?" his mom greeted. I winced as she said my name. How did she know my name?

"Yes," I answered, "Nice to meet you."

"Do you want to see Dave?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered simply. I didn't want her thinking we were dating. I had a boyfriend. That I was letting down. Again.

She opened the door and backed away from it, motioning for me to go inside. I felt awkward, but I had nowhere left to go. This was where I needed to be. I didn't know why, it just was.

"His room is up the steps, the first door on the right." She directed.

I nodded and headed upstairs. What would I say? What was I supposed to do? Why was I here?

I knocked lightly on his door and waited.

"Mom, stop bothering me! I'm almost done with my homework!" he screeched. Oops.

"It's um, me, Renesmee, sorry for interrupting." I admitted gingerly.

"Renesmee?" he asked. The door immediately opened, similar to when I go to Jake's.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Hi! What's up? Sorry my room's a mess, I've just had so much homework, and I have football and-"

I stopped him. I was NOT going to hear this. I didn't come here to listen to him go on and on about nonsense.

"That's okay!" I reassured. He looked relieved when I interrupted.

"So, do you need something? Or you just want to hang out?" he looked hopeful with the last question.

"Um, well, I need to ask you something." I said.

I had a vague idea of what I was going to ask.

"Shoot." He prompted.

"Can you come with me to Italy?" I blurted, uncertainty framing my voice.

**A/N- Hey, readers, I was wondering, I'm getting kind of bored with just writing one story, and I really want to start a new one.**

**There's only one problem. Topic.**

**I'm pretty sure it's going to be Edward and Bella, because I don't know much about any of the other characters. But I need a storyline, a background, anything. **

**Or just a short, one chapter scenario. I like those, too. **

**If you have an idea for me, please, please, please PM me about it! I really want to hear from you, readers. And I don't have any ideas. So you're my only hope.**


	24. Preparing

**A/N- So, I really don't have anything to say. Just enjoy!**

**And I don't own Twilight.**

He stood there for a moment, in complete shock.

I took in the reality of what I said and immediately regretted it.

"Um, forget it; I'm, crazy to think you would agree." I backtracked. Wow. What was I thinking?

"I-I just was shocked that you would ask _me_ to go." Dave was clearly flattered.

I didn't want to crush his spirits and tell him he was my only hope, so I just shrugged.

"I guess I'll go with you. I mean, what do I have to lose?" he smiled.

"Well, it's a secret. I have a specific reason I need to go, and you can't really know why. It's-well-personal." I admitted.

He looked at me with a confused expression but just nodded as if to understand.

"Well, can my mom know? I'm not sure she would be crazy about me running away from my life for a few weeks." Damnit.

"N-not really." I answered. If his mom knew, my family would know in a heartbeat.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I guess if we both ran away, it would be kind of cool. But wait; don't we have a field trip to Italy soon anyway? Why go now instead of then?" he questioned.

"Um, well, my parents can't know that I'm going. If I go with the school, then they'll know immediately that I went to Italy. If I ran away now, it would take a little time to find me, and by the time they found me, I'd be home." I explained.

"Understood." He said firmly.

I sat, waiting for a final answer.

"I'll go." He decided.

And so the adventure began.

"I'm going to tell my mom that we are going to lunch or something. This way, she knows we went somewhere together and she thinks we'll be back." Dave thought out loud.

I nodded and answered.

"Good idea. Can you stay here and start looking up flights while I go home and grab my debit card?" I asked, knowing he would agree.

"Sure," Dave answered, "I'm going to pack. What exactly do I need for this trip? How long are we staying?"

I had no idea.

"No more than a few days." I said. That should be enough to find Volterra and talk to the Volturi.

"Okay." He said simply.

I ran to my car and jumped in.

I smiled. This would all pay out in the end.

Aunt Alice would see me making my decision to go to Italy, but she would think it is to go on the field trip and not to go right now. And by the time they realized that I was in Italy, it would be too late and what I needed to do would be already done.

I started mentally arranging plans.

I wanted to find Volterra on the second day, stay there overnight, and talk to them on the third day. Then, depending on what Dave wanted and what my family knew, we would either stay or leave.

I pulled into my driveway and sighed. I would miss everyone.

Even if yelling at me was all they did these days.

Even if it was only for a few days.

Even if I was going to be dead when I got back.

But who was I going to miss the most?

You guessed it.

Jake.

I hadn't seen him in a week, and I needed to see him, now.

I knew imprinting made it hard for you to be without someone for even a day.

But Jake was going against the odds. And I knew he was suffering. And I needed to see him now.

As I walked into my house, no one acknowledged me. I didn't get the usual chorus of 'hi, honey' or 'hey, Nessie'.

That's when I knew it was right to leave.

I had to make this right with my family. Especially Jake.

They were the most important things in the world to me.

I would never live with them this mad at me ever again.

I ran up to my room to grab my purse and laptop, when I noticed my phone sitting on my bed with a note underneath it.

_Nessie,_

_You are doing a lot better, so_

_I haven't noticed you getting drunk lately, so I'm giving you this ba_

_Congrats. You earned your rectangular touch screen thing back. Enjoy._

_-Dad_

And that was all it said.

I smiled but felt a little sad; knowing that all trust would now go out the window.

Oh well. It was just one of those things that must be done.

I grabbed my phone, laptop, purse and a family photo.

I needed something to motivate myself.

After stuffing everything in my purse, I headed back downstairs to lie to my family.

Here goes nothing.

"Did you guys even realize that I walked in?" I laughed, hoping to ease the tension.

"Oh, no," Uncle Emmet answered sarcastically, "We never thought you would never show your drunken ass over here again."

Let's just say that my mood changed very quickly.

"Whatever. Listen. I'm spending the night at Jake's and then I'm going to school with him in the morning. After school, I have cheerleading, so I'll see you around 8."

Everyone nodded.

Jake and I had sleepovers all the time. No one ever expected anything more than a simple slumber party. Nothing more, nothing less.

I ran back upstairs to grab some clothes.

A few t-shirts and a few sweatshirts was enough for tops, and a few pairs of jeans and sweats was enough for bottoms.

Shoes were a different story.

I didn't know what to bring.

I grabbed my Uggs, my Converse, and my other green style boots. If I needed anything, I could always buy something.

I knew I was going shopping because I was definitely buying some Nutella while I was there. Tons of it.

I finished packing and threw everything in my Forks cheerleading bag. Perfect disguise.

I gave everyone a kiss and headed down the stairs and out the door, with tears running down my face.

How was I going to handle leaving for college when I couldn't handle leaving now?

This was going to be a long trip.

**A/N- Hope you liked it!**

**Well, I say that every time. If you didn't like it, please tell me what I did wrong and what you would like to see. If you loved it, tell me, too, please, because I love good feedback. It really motivates me.**

**Well, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. **

**Until next time, that is.**


	25. One Last Visit

**A/N- Hey readers! How do you like it so far? **

**For me, this is so much fun to write, but I'm not sure how the part when they actually are IN Italy is going to work out. I am 100% Italian, but have been to Italy only once. When I was 3. How am I supposed to remember that? Needless to say, I'm sorry if my descriptions are vague!**

**Okay, well, enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight, or Z100.**

I sat in my car thinking about what to do next. I settled on seeing Jake one last time before I left.

I drove in silence. No iPod, no radio, nothing. Now was the time to think.

What was I going to do when we got there? What if my parents found out how much money I'd spent? Don't they get notified when they spend a lot on their credit card or something?

Now was clearly not the time to think. I had too many things on my mind.

I quickly turned the radio on the tuned it to 100.3, my favorite station.

**(A/N- 100.3 is my favorite radio station, also known as Z100. I don't own it.)**

They had a phone tap playing. I turned up, to hear some crazy lady screaming about being accused of breaking something at a store. It was hilarious.

I drove past the boundary line and cringed again. Every time I drove past it, I cringed. It was odd.

As I pulled into Jake's driveway, I saw him in his garage, working on his Rabbit. What else had gone wrong? He had been fixing it for months now.

He saw me and his whole face lit up.

"Jake!" I screamed, running into his outstretched arms.

_This is home_. I thought. It really was where I would have stayed forever if I could.

"Renesmee, I have missed you so much." He said, kissing me.

The kiss was the best to date.

It was too bad Jake had to breathe, or else it would have gone on forever.

We broke apart reluctantly, breathless and ready to talk away our problems.

"Nes, I am SO sorry that I treated you so badly. I knew that you made a mistake, but your dad talked me into all of this crazy crap, and I was just following him, because we were both angry, and I just-"

"I get it Jake. Now shut up! You didn't do anything wrong. I did. I did everything I could have possibly done wrong to screw up our relationship. Just let me explain, okay?" I pleaded. I needed him to know the full story.

"No, Renesmee. I know exactly what happened. Your dad told me. He's a mind reader, remember?" he laughed.

"No, I honestly forgot. Wow. 11 years and I still can't remember. What good are all these vampire powers if I can't remember shit?" We laughed together, my head on his chest, just like the old days.

We stayed like that for a while, laughing and talking, like it was always meant to be. I wanted it back.

A little after 4, I got up to leave. I had to catch a plane, and I had to be 3 hours early for the international flight.

I figured we would grab a late flight and sleep on the plane.

"I love you, Jake." I said, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I love you more, Renesmee. Never forget that." He smiled my favorite smile before we kissed and I finally left.

I was full out sobbing on the car ride to Dave's.

When I got there, dried tears on my face, I rang the doorbell and waited. It was like déjà vu.

"Hello, Renesmee, honey. Dave will be right down. He's just getting ready for your date." She giggled like a little kid with a lollipop and I smiled politely. In no way was this a date. It was a desperate situation and her little Dave was my last resort.

He was downstairs quickly with an oversized duffle back over his arm.

"What's that for, honey?" his mom asked curiously.

I tensed. I didn't know what to expect from him. He seemed like the type that was dumb enough to say something like, "oh we're running away to Italy but don't tell anyone because no one's supposed to know. In fact, pretend you don't know where we are."

But he didn't.

"Oh, this? We're going ice skating and I'm going to teach Renesmee how to play ice football." He laughed.

I had to give it to him; he was good at this stuff.

We said our goodbyes and he headed to his Toyota Camry. If he thought we were going to fit all of our crap in there, he was dreaming.

"What are you doing? All of our stuff is definitely NOT going to fit in there."

He looked his car over and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." He surrendered.

"Let's take mine." I offered.

He nodded excitedly and got into the passenger seat.

We were off.

**A/N- Hope you liked it!**

**Again, if anyone has ideas for a new story, please PM me about it. **

**Don't forget to review, readers. You have no idea how happy your reviews make me!**


	26. Dreaming

**A/N- This is for you, Taaay!**

**Kind of short, but it's as long as it needs to be. It's just a little dream Nessie had that I decided to stick in here. And I only wrote it because a few of my readers requested another update. **

**So, enjoy, and keep in mind, THIS DOESN'T REALLY HAPPEN. (Well, the beginning happens, the dream doesn't. Basically everything in italics doesn't happen.)**

**Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Within 2 minutes of the plane ride, Dave was asleep. It was only 9:00. What a baby.

Since we had last minute tickets, we had to have seats across the aisle from each other, instead of next to each other. Not to say that I'd like to sit next to him, but he was better than whom I was sitting next to.

To my luck, I was stuck next to an old guy. It wasn't so bad until he started snoring.

I sat there, getting irritated really fast, but enjoying the view of the clouds.

At around 11:00, I fell asleep. I was exhausted from everything that was happening and all that thinking I've been doing.

My dreams were scary.

(Dream)

_I walked into a big room with 3 chairs that looked like thrones. 3 vampires were sitting in them. One was a girl with blonde hair, and 2 men with dark brown hair. _

"_Well, well, well? Is that you, Renesmee? You have grown so much since I've seen you last. How's your mom? Your dad? Carlisle?" the blonde one questioned._

"_Um, good." My voice trembled._

_I heard someone clear their throat from the back of the room._

_I turned around to see Dave standing there impatiently._

"_Is this a Halloween party or what?" he asked._

"_DAVE, LEAVE, RIGHT NOW. I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE CAR. DO NOT STAY. YOU WILL BE KILLED." I warned, fear overtaking my voice._

"_Yeah, right. This must be some sick joke. What the hell is going on, Renesmee?" he asked._

"_Oh, so you brought a human, huh?" the blonde asked, "Is he lunch or dinner?" _

"_NO! " I screamed._

_I froze. What was her name? I couldn't remember._

_Dave walked towards her like he wanted to fight. I tried to stop him, but he wanted to do what he wanted to do. Besides, how powerful could these Volturi people be?_

_Halfway over to the blonde, Dave was on the ground writhing in pain._

_I was confused. How could she hurt him without even touching him?_

_Then I remembered her name. Jane._

"_JANE! PLEASE STOP! DAVE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! HE JUST CAME WITH ME! HE IS INNOCENT! STOP!"_

"_Sorry, Renesmee. Your little friend is mine now. It's too late."_

_And with that, she dug her teeth into his neck._

"RENESMEE! Wake up! What the hell are you yelling about?"

**A/N- Well, I hope you liked it.**

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short. Thought I'd leave my readers with a cliff hanger. **

**I think I'm done updating today. I've updated 3 times today!**

**That's definitely a record.**


	27. Settling in

**A/N- Hey readers!**

**It's 11:00 PM on Sunday, and I'm writing on MS word, in a room without internet. Otherwise I would update again for you guys.**

**I promise I will post this in the morning.**

**Probably going to update at least 2 times tomorrow, because I'm down the shore, and on the ride back I will do some SERIOUS writing :). **

**Well, like I said, I don't know much about Italy, or what it looks like, so this is going to be very vague.**

**I'm sorry!**

**Well, happy reading!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

"I-had-a-nightmare!" I blurted way too loud.

"About what?" Dave asked with concern.

"Um, scary people…" I vaguely explained. The less he knew the better.

"What did they look like?" he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I shook it off. What was I supposed to tell him? They were pale and had red eyes? What would he think then?

"They were pale and had red eyes." I admitted. Oops.

"Creepy. Do they remind you of anything in real life?" he asked. Crap. He was good.

"Nope. Totally random. Not even remotely close." I lied.

"You're lying." He said matter-of-factly.

I mentally slapped myself in the face for saying that.

"No, I'm not. Why would anything pale with red eyes be relevant to me?" I tried.

"I don't know. You're eyes just scream 'I'M LYING' and you seem really tense."

"Nope, nothing at all. Just kinda nervous about our parents, you know? It's 1 PM and they've probably called the police already." _Good lie, Nes. _I thought to myself.

"Oh, my mom's cool about it." He said simply.

What. Did. He. Just. Say.

"What do you mean? Your mom knows? Why didn't you tell me she knows? This ruins everything! What the hell, Dave? I can't believe-"

I was practically yelling by then.

I blushed as I noticed I had the whole plane's attention.

"Renesmee. No. Listen. My mom probably just figured I ran away." He said, like it was an everyday thing.

"And? She's going to call the police. And tell my parents. They think I'm at Jake's. Actually, they think I'm at school."

"No, she won't call the police. She's used to my running away by now. I run away quite frequently, actually. She'll just wait for me to get home."

That was definitely the most bazaar statement I had ever heard. Who the hell wouldn't worry if their kid ran away? Especially if it was 'quite frequently'?

We were done for.

Finally, a few hours later, we landed in Volterra, Italy.

"So, where to first?" Dave asked excitedly.

"First, we go to the front desk to make reservations at a hotel to crash at for the next few days." I said.

"Aye, aye cap'n!" he answered.

I was not the pirate on the cover of Cap'n Crunch.

I was going to get really annoyed really fast.

I ignored him and walked a little quicker. As we approached what I guessed was the desk for limos and hotel reservations, I realized I needed to speak Italian.

I momentarily panicked, and quickly remembered I had an iPhone and thanked god for modern technology.

I clicked my instant translator app and typed in the words I needed to say for the person to understand me.

The only problem was, the person was speaking in Italian, and I couldn't understand.

Wonderful.

I thanked my lucky stars when Dave walked up behind me and told me he spoke fluent Italian.

He and the girl at the desk had a nice conversation that I didn't understand a word of, and I just sat there being clueless. So much for 4 years of high school Italian.

After the reservations were made, we got a limo to take us to our hotel.

As we walked into the hotel, I took in our surroundings. There were leather couches and lounge chairs in the lobby, and several flat screen TVs.

I immediately loved it.

"How much of my money did you spend?" I teased.

"Um, sorry, I, um, didn't really know what you wanted, so I ordered a suite so we could have separate bedrooms." He admitted, "Luckily, they accept dollars here instead of Euros. It must be more of a tourist hotel."

I shrugged, not caring either way.

Dave checked us in and we headed up to our room.

It was definitely the nicest hotel room I had ever been in.

When you walked in, there was a medium sized kitchen, a living room, and 2 doors. The living room wasn't big, but it was great for a hotel room.

I was guessing that the 2 rooms were bedrooms. I must have been looking at them, because Dave answered my question.

"Bedrooms." He said. I just nodded.

I went right to the phone on the living room table and called room service. I told Dave to order pizza.

The food came and we ate silently in front of the TV. He was interested in some Italian soap opera that I couldn't even understand.

I was really tired. It was 8 PM by now, and I wanted none other than to sleep. The Volturi could wait until tomorrow.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm exhausted from everything that's been going on."

He just nodded.

"'Night." He answered, his attention still on the soap opera.

"'Night." I replied.

That was by far the most comfortable mattress I had ever slept on.

**A/N- Kind of a pointless chapter, but you can't just get somewhere without saying how you got there, right?**

**Well, I hope so.**

**Okay, well it's time for bed for me, too.**

'**Night!**


	28. Going there

**A/N- Again, don't have much to say here.**

**I don't own Twilight or Mapquest.**

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders.

"Renesmee! Wake up! Didn't you say you had somewhere to go? It's almost 11!" Dave yelled.

I had never hated anyone more than I did him at that moment.

"Dave! I was sleeping!" I moaned, pulling the sheets back over my head.

"Well, now you're not. Come on! Get up! Your eggs got cold an hour ago!" Mmmmm. Eggs. Yum.

I dragged myself out of my room and into the living room. I plopped down on the couch to watch some TV.

I flipped through the channels for a while trying to find something I could actually interpret.

I was shocked to find NBC in English. But I was more shocked with what I saw on the screen.

_Two seniors from Forks high school went missing last night. Both aged 17, named Renesmee Cullen and Dave Newton. Renesmee told her parents she was spending the night at a friend's house, and would be back the next night, and Dave told his parents they were going on a date and would be back later that night. After waiting until midnight for them to return, Mrs. Newton contacted the Cullens. _

_Search parties from NBC news, Eyewitness news, and the local forks police stations (including Renesmee's grandfather, Charlie Swan) are all looking for the two missing teenagers. _

_Here we are- live with Charlie Swan at the Cullens house._

"_So, Charlie, how is the search for your granddaughter going?"_

"_It's heartbreaking. She hasn't left any signs of where she is, and we have no idea where she would want to go. Or why she would want to leave." _My grandfather sobbed.

I clicked the TV off, angrily.

My body was shaking with sobs.

I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE! I wanted to scream. Just to let my family know that I'm safe and that I'm doing something that I've needed to do for a while now.

Dave walked in and saw me sobbing. He didn't butt in, but he just walked over, sat down, and took me in his arms. He rocked me for a while, as I shed all of my tears. When there were no tears left, I put on my best half smile and walked to my room to get changed for the events of the day.

When I came out, dressed and ready, I was surprised to find Dave ready, too.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Wherever you're going!" he replied happily.

As if.

"Noooooo way are you coming with me." I warned him firmly.

"Why not?" he asked, testing me.

"Like I said, it's personal."

"So you dragged me all the way to Italy to sit here and do nothing while you engage in your personal crap? I don't think so." He said.

I wasn't sure I would win this one.

"Dave, it's really important. It's not somewhere you would like to be anyway. Not in your…" I paused, looking over his human features, "state." I quickly concluded.

"Fine." He pouted. "Then I pick where we go tomorrow." He declared.

"Fine." I agreed.

I gave him a quick hug and ran out the door. I called a limo and told him the address I had found on Mapquest.

It was known to the public as an Italian renaissance museum, but everyone had had enough of it years ago and never went. Now, the only time people went there, was when they had those festivals with the red gowns. The one where my dad tried to kill himself.

We pulled up to the long, winding hill and memories flooded back to me. I had never been here, I just remembered from how my mom had described it.

I said thank you to my driver and started up the long hill.

I stopped walking when I saw a water fountain. I remembered from what my mom told me about her trip to save my dad.

Also, I saw a big concrete building with pillars and a clock over it.

_This is it._ I thought. _I am really here._

**A/N- Cliff hanger!**

**Hope you liked it! Also, hope my descriptions weren't too vague!**

**Until next time,**

**Bry**


	29. Meeting Aro

**A/N- Ahhhhh Volturi time!**

**She's finally here! I hope you like it, because, I hate the Volturi and it's kind of boring for me to write about. **

**But- whatever- I wrote it- so I have to continue.**

**Well, happy reading.**

**Btw I don't own Twilight.**

The place looked like a castle. How would I get in?

Just then I saw a bunch of tourists walking and taking 500 pictures a minute.

That's one way in.

Headed towards them, hoping that they spoke English, and wondering, why were they here if they weren't vampires?

I walked slowly. This was a pretty creepy place.

I walked past a really obese guy eating a chocolate chip muffin.

"Hey, um, do you know how to get in this place?" I asked carefully.

The last thing I needed was a fat guy stalking me.

"Just walk past us you'll see a big water fountain. Then there will be an entrance with steps and a big clock above it." He ordered.

I smiled politely, already knowing where that was, and nodded my thanks.

I walked up the door, noticing a crowd of tourists, and an Italian guy walking around and pointing.

I decided to follow them, and when they all entered a room, I would follow.

I wasn't really sure what they were trying to do, but I knew that one way or another, they were going to be Jane's lunch.

After walking around the whole place, the tour guide finally stopped.

I was wondering where the Volturi were and what these people believed besides 'they're just a bunch of psycho vampires that kill humans and drink their blood'.

As everyone walked into a room at the end of the hallway, I followed the crowd inside and saw exactly what I had seen in my dream. 3 pale vampires with red eyes.

They were dressed like they belonged in the 1800's, with all black jackets and a little bit of red.

What if they wanted to kill me? They were killing everyone else here anyway.

What if they immediately noticed me, above everyone else? They knew me anyway, and they would surely recognize me.

As our tour guide guided us in, a vampire with long black hair and a long black coat yelled at us.

"Stop! Take all of them out except for her!" he pointed at me with a long, pale finger.

My heart almost stopped, and my mind flooded with memories.

"Renesmee? Is that you?" I suddenly remembered his name. Aro.

He continued, "How long as it been?" he asked me.

"11 years," I gingerly replied.

"Oh, it's been much too long! I really should come visit more!" he said.

When I didn't reply, he went on. I guess he was the talkative type.

"So- how's your family? Your mom, your dad, your aunt?" he said the word 'aunt' with added emphasis.

"G-good." I stuttered. What else was I supposed to say? 'Well, they called the police yesterday because I ran away from home with my human best friend?'

"Glad to hear that." He answered. "So, why are you here? Did you finally decide to join us?" He rubbed his hands together in a sinister way.

"I-um- no." I answered, still shaking with fear. "I've come for answers."

"Ohhhhh." He said, finally understanding. "Well, ask away."

"My parents won't tell me anything about the vampire wo

rld. They've tried to keep me away from here for years." I told him, "Why do I sleep? Why do I have blood and a beating heart? Why don't my parents want me to come here? And lastly, why did you want to kill me when I was younger?" I blurted. I had finally done it. Everything was out on the table.

**A/N- CLIFF HANGER!**

**But I'm definitely updating at least one more time today. so it really won't be a cliff hanger :).**

**Well, hope it wasn't too bad!**

**Had **_**a lot**_** of help from my pre-reader Sofia (sofiecanwrite) aka my best friend!**

**Starting the next chapter now, so it should be up shortly.**

**-Bry**


	30. Questions and Answers

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed last chapter! Well, this is the 4****TH**** update today, so I hope everybody's happy.**

**And I'm pretty sure I'm going to update AGAIN today.**

**Well, hope you like it!**

**Also, I don't own Twilight…**

Aro peered at with blank eyes.

Behind him, the blonde, Jane, had a creepy smile etched across her face.

"Why do you sleep?" Jane repeated, "Well, that's an easy one. Because you're half human."

"I know that." I said, patiently waiting.

"Well, what do you think? You're half human and you don't have any human traits? Those traits came from your mom while she was still human. Humans have blood, a beating heart, and they sleep."

I said nothing as I took all of it in.

She continued, "Your parents don't want you to come here, for that one reason. We did try to kill you when you were a few months old."

"W-why?" I stuttered. This was the last thing I needed, to be in a room with the head of the vampire world that wants to kill me.

"Oh, no," Jane said, walking over to me, "Not anymore. We thought you were a threat to us." She explained.

I looked at her with a confused expression, prompting for her to continue.

"Immortal children are illegal because they can't be taught about us. They could simply run around and yell about being a vampire, not knowing anything about it. They could use their vampire abilities for the wrong reasons. Once we determined that you were not an immortal child, but a hybrid, we confirmed that you weren't a violation to any of our 'laws'."

I was flabbergasted. What? What was a hybrid? What was an immortal child?

"What's a hybrid?" I asked, deciding to fire one question at a time.

"A hybrid is an animal, or in this case, vampire, that is produced from two different species. For example- your mom, human, and your dad, vampire." I immediately understood, but still had a few questions.

"Oooookay. What is an immortal child? Well, what is the difference? I'm immortal, and I'm a child, right?" I further questioned.

"Yes. Well, immortal children are children that are changed to vampires after birth, but hybrids are children that are vampires from birth." She explained.

I finally understood what my parents would never tell me. And why? What was so secretive about that? I just wanted to know why I was the way I was.

I turned around to leave, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. It was Aro.

"Wait, so you don't want to join us?" I immediately remembered Aunt Alice telling me how they tried to make her and dad join the Volturi because of their abilities.

"No." I said simply.

"Why not?" Aro asked.

"I go to high school and I have a boyfriend and a life ahead of me."

"A boyfriend, huh?" Aro asked. He seemed suddenly interested.

"Yeah." I answered.

He seemed to let it go quickly, and the awkward silence was interrupted when I turned around to leave again.

"Well, thank you for everything." I said.

"Anytime, Renesmee." Jane said, "Come back anytime! And remember, we don't bite." She said with a laugh.

I laughed politely walked out.

**A/N- Kind of short, but I just wanted to get that out of the way. If you wanted Renesmee to run into trouble, I'm sorry, but she's staying safe this time. Hope you liked it!**

**-Bry**


	31. Going Back

**A/N- Hey, guys. So I really have NO idea what is going to happen right now. Just so you know.**

**And I don't own Twilight.**

As I walked out of the creepy building, I had mixed emotions.

I was excited that I had gotten out alive, but I was disappointed with the lack of response that I got. I was expecting something more.

I mean, I guess that was all there was to it, but I still wanted to know more. Who were they? What did they do? What gave them the authority to be the rulers of the vampire world? But they wouldn't answer that.

I quickly called my limo driver and asked him to bring me back to the hotel. He agreed and within a few minutes, he was where he had dropped me off earlier.

I entered the hotel room to see Dave watching more Italian soap operas. I was immediately annoyed when he didn't notice me.

I cleared my throat. He looked up.

"Sorry to interrupt your soap opera, but I'm back." I said sarcastically.

"I noticed." He said simply.

"Well, now we need to talk. Are we staying or leaving?" I asked.

"STAYING!" he yelled quickly.

"Do we have to?" I complained. It was fun and all, but I wanted to go home. I wanted my parents to know that I was safe.

"Um, yeah! You promised me we could-"

He stopped when he saw the expression on my face.

I suddenly remembered something.

Ricky. I wasn't sure if he was even alive, but I needed to know what he was about. I was sure he was a friend of Jane's, because the Volturi were a very secretive matter.

No one would know about them if they didn't really know them.

But he didn't seem like a vampire. I hadn't paid any attention before, but I was just noticing a few things. Why hadn't anyone in my house smelled his scent? Wouldn't they have known immediately if he was a vampire? Why didn't he have red eyes? It was that moment when he said he was a vampire, I ran out. I didn't even look back. I hadn't even checked to make sure.

I had to find out. I had to go back to the Volturi.

"Well, I have to go out again." I quickly said.

He looked at me with unbelieving eyes.

"Where the hell do you have to go now? I wanted to spend a little bit of time with you before we left. You know- alone." He confirmed.

I knew it. He thought we were a couple. Crap.

"Dave, we aren't a couple. We are friends." I said.

"Then why did you bring me here?" he challenged, a smile playing on his lips.

"Because I needed someone that's not in my family, not a girl, and can keep a secret to come with me. You are the only one that fits those standards." I explained.

He didn't know what to say, so he just sat there and looked sad.

"Okay, well I have to go. We are going home tonight when I get back."

"Whatever." He muttered under his breath.

I ran outside and called the limo driver again. I told him I needed to go back and he laughed and agreed to bring me back.

The car ride was short and coated with comfortable silence. When we pulled up, I found myself unafraid of the Volturi and ready to tackle the situation head-on.

This time, I knew my way and headed towards the door.

The same guide from this morning was guarding the door.

"Who are you?" he asked me curtly.

I was immediately scared again.

"I-I was here this morning, Renesmee Cullen." I said nervously.

"LET HER IN IMMEDIATELY." I heard Aro's voice boom.

The guide opened the door with a suspicious look and I walked inside.

"Good to see you again, Renesmee." He greeted me.

"Hi," I said shyly, "I just had one more question that I wanted to ask you."

"And what may that be?" Aro asked.

"Well, I met a kid a few weeks ago and he knew I was a-"

I was interrupted.

"Vampire," he finished, "Ricky Broklin."

I was taken aback by how fast he knew that. So they had sent him! I knew it!

Before I had the chance to ask, he continued.

"Did he say he was a friend of Jane's?" he asked.

"Yes, he did." I confirmed. This was getting creepy.

"Did you send him?" I continued.

"No, Renesmee, anything but." I was surprised when I heard truth in his voice.

"Then how come-"

I tried. He had a way of interrupting people.

"First, he was human." My mouth fell open in shock. I had anticipated it, but not how he meant it.

"He was one of those humans that was attacked but not killed. When he woke up, he remembered everything vividly. So, we tried to hunt him down and kill him before he told other humans about us. We had a close watch on him, and when we found out he had enrolled in Forks High School, we knew he would meet you. Instead of immediately killing him, we decided to see how well he could really identify vampires. Besides, if his story was unbelievable and he didn't remember as much as we thought he did, there was no need to kill him. When he had his date with you, we knew immediately that he would find out, and we had to kill him. Things went on, since the vampire that was watching him wasn't doing a very good job, we figured your dad would kill him as soon as he posed a threat. As soon as he started telling people that he was a vampire, I knew he would be dead."

He finally finished, and I was very confused.

"Was? Dead?" My dad had killed him after all.

"Yes." He answered.

"How did he know about Jane if he never met you guys?" I asked.

"He did. He met us. We called him to us at first, but when he didn't pose a threat, we decided to see how things played out."

"RENESMEE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT IS THIS PLACE? IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK HALLOWEEN JOKE?" a voice screamed from the door.

It was Dave.

**A/N- I love cliff hangers! Especially when I know what's going to happen and my readers don't!**

**Haha I hope you guys are happy that I am updating for the FIFTH time today.**

**Then again, some of you may be annoyed that I'm updating because now you have to wonder all day what will happen.**

**So, I might update again, I might not. Odds are, I will, but I'm really not sure, because I have swimming.**

**So, I hope you are REALLY mad at me for the cliffhanger!**

**-Bry**


	32. The Afterwards

**A/N- Hope you liked the cliff hanger:P.**

**This is the SIXTH time I'm updating today, and I'll be updating much less often during the week. Stupid homework.**

**Okay well I don't own twilight.**

**So enjoy!**

"Um, Dave, can you leave? I'm taking care of personal business here." I tried to say calmly. I knew if he got any closer to the thirsty vampires he would be dinner.

"No. I want to know what the hell this place is and why it's so creepy looking." He said.

"Why don't we go outside and talk about it?" I told him.

"No." he said firmly.

"WHO DO WE HAVE HERE?" Aro's voice screamed, "IS THIS YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

I turned red.

"Yes, I am. Now what the hell is this place?" I was about to explode. He was NOT my boyfriend.

"This is the bank. I'd appreciate if you would stop cursing. Your girlfriend here is trying to make a transaction." Aro saved. Good. At least I knew he didn't want Dave dead.

"Yeah, right. Why is it so creepy in here?" he asked.

"It's Halloween! What do you think an old guy like me can go through Halloween without decorations?"

I loved Aro for saying that.

"I'm not so sure about this. Renesmee, let's get away from here before you get attacked or worse." Dave tried. He pulled my arm and I obediently followed. Anything to get him away from here.

Thankfully, when we walked outside, the limo was there waiting.

"To the nearest airport." Dave ordered.

"What do you mean? What about all of our crap? You're just leaving it at the hotel?" I asked.

"No. It's all here. I figured I would have to save you like that and we'd have to run away as fast as we could." He was taking this way too far.

"Save me like that?" I asked incredulously. "You did nothing but risk yourself."

My mouth moves faster than my brain does.

As my brain processed what I had just said.

"What do you mean, risk myself? I walk in to find you standing in front of 3 weird dudes that look they want to kill you, you tell me it's the bank, which is bullshit by the way, and I get in the limo and you tell me I was sacrificing my life. Now you tell me what's wrong with that picture." I was screwed.

"Ok, it's not the bank, I just needed you out of there as fast as possible. They didn't want to kill me, but they wanted to kill you. Anyone who walked in there would have been killed."

I just took it too far.

"What? So who are they? And what makes you different from us? Why would they kill us and not you?"

Man, he was good at this.

"I-I can't tell you." I simply said.

I guess he realized that I really wasn't going to tell him.

He sighed and sunk down in his chair.

As we arrived at the airport a few hours early, I decided that it was time to call my family. Everything that needed to be done was done, and now I was grounded for life. Wait! I mean, for all of my existence.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN." My dad's voice threatened. He had picked up after the first ring.

"I will explain, dad. I'm at the airport. Coming home."

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he screamed.

"In, umm, Italy." I stuttered.

Then I heard what sounded like a storm on the other end.

But it was just my dad.

"ITALY? IF YOU WENT TO SEE THE VOLTURI, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR ALL OF YOUR EXISTENCE, YOUNG LADY."

I might as well have stuck a sign to my forehead that said 'busted'.

"Listen dad, can we talk about this later? I have a plane to catch, and I'm in the middle of an airport in Italy, and everybody's staring."

"NO. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND YOU ANYWAY." He wasn't going to get any calmer.

"Dad, really, I-"

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly, "I love you."

I smiled and agreed.

"Love you too, dad."

Dave and I waited a while, and a few hours later, we finally boarded the plane.

This time, Dave and I sat next to each other, but the ride was mostly silent. I could tell Dave was still fuming from the Volturi encounter.

When we got off the plane, we headed to where the car was parked.

"Thank you so much for coming with me, Dave." I said.

I gave him a tight hug and he gladly accepted it.

When I started to pull away, he held me there, and leaned his face in towards mine.

So help me god.

He kept getting closer and closer until I politely declined.

"Dave, we're still not a couple. I have a boyfriend, you know." I said as I started the car. He looked at me with a puppy dog face. As if a face would stop me.

"Aw. Well, Renesmee, if you're ever single, I'm here." he said pathetically, "I want to be a doctor. I'm good at mending broken hearts!" he said sadly.

That was THE worst line I had ever heard. Not to mention overused.

I smiled at him and stayed silent.

An uncomfortable silence stayed with us throughout the whole car ride.

I thanked him as I dropped him off at his house and headed for my fate.

I was definitely going to be dead.

As I approached my house, I took a deep breath and got out of my car.

I took long, slow steps to my front door, and hoped for the best as I rang the doorbell.

**A/N- Hope you liked it!**

**This is my last update for today, sadly, but it still has been THE MOST UPDATES IN ONE DAY for me, at least.**

**Well, I'm going to bed. I hope you enjoyed the eventful day of updates.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Bry**


	33. Everything Coming Together

**A/N- Yes, I'm sorry, but I'm only going to update once a day during the week… I hate school. Well, I don't, I just hate homework. **

**Well, I'm watching Glee and writing at the same time (I hate Glee, but my friend is making me watch it…)**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" My dad screamed, and it wasn't the first time.

I was immediately flooded with kisses and hugs from the family.

It seemed like the only one who wouldn't give me a warm welcome was my dad.

"Come here right now and talk to me about this." He said firmly, not yelling anymore.

I obediently followed him and sat down.

"I-can't-believe-you-would-do-that!" He started.

Before I had a chance to talk, he did.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he said expectantly.

"I needed to know. I needed to know everything you didn't tell me. Why do I have blood? Why do I have a beating heart? Why can I sleep when you can't? Why did they want to kill me when I was a baby? Who is Ricky? I got all of my answers. That's why I went. To get answers." I had a bad tendency to repeat things when I get nervous.

I felt a reassuring hand on my back and immediately knew it was my mom. She knew how dad got when he was mad. I knew she was trying to calm him down and I silently thanked her. I think my mom is the only thing on the face of the earth that _can_ calm him down.

"Dad," I continued, "I'm sorry I've been disappointing you so much lately, but I really needed to do this. It was just something I've wanted to do for years. And now that I finally did it, I don't regret it. No matter how mad you are, it's still worth it that I got to meet the Volturi and talk to them and find out what really happened that day."

My dad seemed to warm up after that.

"Just-don't do that again, okay? I always want to know where you are." He requested. No way.

"Guess what, dad? No. You're not always going to know where I am! And if I had asked you, you would have told me that I couldn't go. So that's exactly why I didn't tell you." His mouth opened to talk but I interrupted.

"And what was wrong with me going there? Aro was nice to me. He gave me all of my answers calmly, and let Dave go without even biting him." I said calmly.

"Woah. Let's backtrack. Who is this Dave?" My dad looked suspicious. I don't blame him, though.

I would be suspicious too; if the last guy my daughter dated tried to use her and then claimed that he was a vampire. But then again, that's just me.

"My friend? Dave Newton." I answered. It sounded more like a question.

"_Newton?"_ he said, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes?" I said, not fully understanding. My parents both burst out laughing at this.

"What?" I asked, getting really annoyed.

"Your mother was being stalked by a kid named Mike Newton in high school. Not stalked, but followed. He was obsessed with her." My parents burst out laughing again. "Ask him if he has an older brother."

I guess I was missing the point. I shrugged an okay and he continued his analysis.

"And how come I haven't heard of this one?" He asked. I was getting pissed off now. He didn't need to know everything.

"Because. He's just a friend. Nothing more." I curtly replied.

"Oh really?" he challenged, "then why did you bring him to Italy and not your real boyfriend?"

"Because, I knew Jake would tell you right away. He's against the Volturi thing, too." I answered.

"He's against anything that would hurt you, Bella." He said, stating the obvious.

I froze. _Had he just called me Bella?_

He looked at me with a confused expression. I placed my hand on his cheek and showed him what he had said.

He nodded and smiled at my mom, who was still standing behind me, and they shared a look of love and understanding.

"Sorry," he said, needlessly apologizing, "old habits die hard."

I smiled knowingly and understood.

"I totally understand. So, dad, are we on the same page here? Father-daughter relationship problems fixed?" When I saw his expression turn to doubt, I held onto hope by a thin string. "Semi-fixed?"

"Yes, Renesmee. Just remember, I will always love you. No matter what happens. Even if you marry that filthy mutt Jacob." He chuckled, knowing very well that that would happen sooner or later and he had no control over my choices.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to get up. Finally, I had my life back, my questions answered, and my family back together. Semi-together, that is.

"Wait!" My dad yelled as I was halfway across the room.

I walked back towards him with a smile. What else did he have to say?

I suddenly felt a pull towards Jake. I needed to visit him soon. I felt as if I needed to see him as much as he needed to see me.

"What?" I asked my dad.

"No phone, no laptop, no keys," I looked at him with disbelief as we continued, "What? Did you think I would have actually let you get away with this after the stunts you pulled over the past few days?"

I take back what I said about getting my life back. I didn't. And the life Nazi was back.

**A/N- Hope you liked it! I don't like Edward as the angry type, so I made him calm down quickly. As a very obsessed Team Edward, I don't like to see an angry Edward3**

**Well, don't forget to review! Thank you for all of the fantastic advice I've been getting on my writing! Please keep it up! I want to be a writer someday:)**

**Well, I don't want to babble.**

**Until next chapter,**

**-Bry**


	34. The News

**A/N- Hey, readers! How do you like my story so far? PLEASE tell me and review! :)**

**Also, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to write a sequel to this. Even if I don't know what it's going to be about, I'm pretty sure it's going to be continued. I love writing it and I love my fans…I don't want to lose them…**

**And I am SO sorry that I didn't update last night, but I was so tired from staying up to write and studying and doing homework that I just couldn't keep my eyes open long enough. Please don't be mad! Besides, I updated not 2, not 4, but SIX times on Monday. That should make up for one day! Again I am sooo sorry. I'm just human, you know?**

**Well, I'm aiming on 50 chapters, and then be done. But, hey! You never know.**

**Well, I gotta write now.**

**Btw, I don't own Twilight. **

"Can I at least have my keys back so I can go to Jake's?" I begged my dad.

He thought for a moment, but finally sighed and gave in. "Yes."

I squealed like a five year old and quickly grabbed the keys from his hand before he could change his mind. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

All the way to Jake's, I was wondering what was going on. Why did I feel this pull? It felt like I needed to see him, and my whole world would be complete when I did.

I sped my way there, anxious to see him again.

Pulling into his driveway, I immediately saw him in his room through his window. He looked distraught. He missed me as much as I missed him. Definitely more.

I knocked on the door and was immediately greeted with the rumbling of a wheelchair across the floor. Billy. I ran over to him and hugged him, but really wanted to be in Jake's arms.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked playfully.

"Italy. Long story." I snapped. He seemed to understand.

"Jake is a dead man. He's been laying upstairs in his bedroom since you've been gone. Go talk to him."

I nodded thank you and ran upstairs at full speed. I knocked on his door gingerly.

"No, dad, I don't want lunch. Leave me alone." He said in a nasty voice.

"No, Jake, honey, it's me." I said lightly.

"Renesmee?" his voice asked hopefully.

I could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. I couldn't wait another second.

I crashed the door open and landed into his waiting arms.

"I have missed you s-" he tried to say, but I stopped him with a kiss.

"I am so sorry." I apologized.

"As long as you're here, Nessie, you are all I care about. I was just so worried about you, I was a mess. You're young and inexperienced and alone-"

"No, I had Dave." I quickly interrupted.

"Dave? Who's this Dave I hear of? Am I getting replaced already?" he teased.

"Yes, honey, you are, he is my life, my inner soul, my love. I'm breaking up with you." I said with a joking face.

"Oh no, darling! I can't live without you!" he pretended to have a sword in his hand and playfully stabbed himself in the heart.

He fell back, eyes closed, pretending to be dead. I climbed on top of him.

"OH NO, I THINK THIS MAN NEEDS MOUTH TO MOUTH RESUSITATION!" I yelled.

"I think I do, too." He whispered.

We laughed for a while and laid down together, enjoying each other's company once again.

After about ten minutes, my phone rang. I cursed it for ruining the moment. I was dead set on ignoring it until Jake took it out of my pocket and looked at the Caller ID.

"It's your dad." He stated. I nodded and took the phone.

"Hey, daddy!" I said cheerfully.

"Renesmee, this is no time for joking." He said firmly.

"Yeah, okay, if you're going to yell at me, go ahead. I'm right here. I promise I won't mute it or anything." I said reluctantly, half joking.

"No, I didn't call to yell at you. Come here, right now." He commanded.

"Where are you? I'm having a good time hanging with Jake. Why do you have to bother me?" I whined.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I can't believe you are being so immature. Your mother was just in a car crash, and you can't cooperate with me. And now I have to lecture you."

I was stunned by his words. The words echoed over and over in my head. Car crash. I hung up the phone and grabbed Jake's hand. I pulled him out of bedroom, snapping him out of his temporary trance. He looked alarmed, and ran with me. I knew he would always be there no matter what.

We ran past Billy and to the car. I jumped in the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway violently. I sped all the way to my house.

The suspense was horrible. My dad didn't even tell me if my mom was okay or not.

I drove up to my house to look in my driveway only to see that no one was home. Probably with my mom.

I pulled my phone out and called my Aunt.

"Aunt Alice? Where are you? I'm at the house and no one's here."

"Renesmee, honey, we're at the hospital." Although I already knew, my heart ached.

"I know. Where? Which hospital?" I asked quickly.

"Forks Community Hospital. 530 Bogachiel way." She answered.

**(A/N- There is actually a hospital in Forks called Forks Community Hospital, I googled it :) I don't claim to own it or anything.)**

I quickly punched that into my GPS and hung up the phone. Jake didn't ask any questions. He was good like that.

I veered into the parking lot and found the first available spot. Jake and I ran, hand in hand, to see what was going on. We reached the front desk quickly.

"Isabella Cullen?" I asked.

"Are you family?" The secretary asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"ID please." I was getting annoyed. I needed to get to her as soon as possible. I mean, come on! Don't I look like her?

I quickly pulled my fake driver's license out and shoved it at her.

"3rd floor room 422." She ordered.

I nodded my thanks and pulled Jake away.

We ran as fast as we could. As we jumped into the elevator, I actually hit a doctor head on. I apologized a bunch of times but he laughed and said it was okay. I was too shaken up to really notice anything else.

Jake held my hand as we speed walked to my mom's room. The hospital wasn't anything worth bragging about. White walls, white desks, people with scrubs and crocs.

I was expecting my mom on the hospital bed with a cast on her leg, laughing at a joke and pretending she was fine. She never wants to worry anyone.

Boy, was I wrong.

**A/N- There's a nice cliff hanger for ya! Hoped you liked my twist… especially all those Bella haters out there. (Yes, there are Bella haters, because they think she is a whiny bitch.)**

**I need your help. I'm not sure what to write. Should I write the accident from Bella's POV? Or have Edward's POV of when he gets a call from the police? Or just keep going in Nessie's POV? Or do all 3! I don't know! **

**Please review and tell me what you think I should write^^^^**

**Okay well hope you liked it!**

**-Bry **


	35. He Won't Tell

**A/N- Short A/N today, because I have writing and homework to do. In this story, vampires do not have blood, but they do have bones and all that. Not completely made of stone (or whatever it is they are made of). They do not heal quickly, so Bella does have to go to the hospital. And she can get hurt. Please don't tell me it's stupid how I changed it, because I don't really care, it's my story and I'm going to write it how I want to. Sorry if that sounds rude, I just don't like nasty reviews :).**

**Now that that's cleared out, the drama begins.**

**I don't own Twilight**

I walked in the hospital room to see my mom lying motionless on the bed. My dad was sitting beside her a chair in complete hysterics.

"I am NOT leaving her." He growled at my grandma.

"Edward, you have to get up. Let's go for a walk. You can leave her for ten minutes and nothing will happen." She soothed.

"Yes. What if she wants to wake up? This is my fault. I have to be here with her. It's my punishment."

"What's your fault?" I asked.

My dad looked like he had something to hide.

"Hi, Renesmee," he greeted me glumly, "Um, well, mom's Volvo doesn't have airbags, so it's my fault that she's hurt."

"Oookay." I murmured, though I highly doubted that was the truth. There had to be more to this.

I walked over to my dad and sat on his lap, like the old days. He brushed my hair back and gave me a big kiss on the cheek. Jake stood behind us, staring at my mom.

"Hurt pretty bad, huh Ed?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. And don't call me Ed. You know I hate that." My dad snapped.

"Sorry, sir. So what's the damage?"

"Coma." He answered, hating to say the word out loud.

My grandma made a face and pointed towards the door, and I knew she was just avoiding the fire.

"How they not know she's a vampire? The IV-"

I tried to continue but my face was slapped.

"Oww, dad, what the hell?" I exclaimed, feeling the burn of his slap.

"Come here." My dad got up and walked over to the bathroom.

I followed awkwardly, not really knowing what was going on.

We went in and closed the door.

"What the hell did you think you were saying?" He scolded. "Ever heard of cameras?"

I froze, wondering if anyone had heard anything. I shook the thought away.

"Sorry, dad. Can you answer my question? Does anyone know?" I asked.

"No, thank god nobody called an ambulance, because if they did, the paramedics would have noticed there was no blood coming out of her wounds, and would have been suspicious." He explained.

"What about the other guy? Why didn't he call the ambulance?"

"He's dead, Nes."

I nodded solemnly, and finally remembered that mom's car had an air bag.

"It does, honey, I lied." He said, catching me off guard and reading my mind again.

"Why? What is there to be lying about?" I questioned.

"Nothing. I just- nothing. It was stupid, I'm sorry."

"Dad, there's something else. I know there is. Just tell me." I pleaded. This was going to go my way whether my dad liked it or not.

"No, there is NOT," my dad was yelling now, "I told you, I was stupid and lied. I'm sorry."

"No, that is not true. Please tell me what's going on," I pleaded, "I will find out sooner or later. You know grandma will tell me."

"Well then let your grandmothers tell you. See if she knows."

**A/N- Hope you liked it! Sorry its short but I have to go… at my sister's house and still have homework.**

**-Bry**


	36. Getting the Clues

**A/N- So I only know of two people who read my authors notes. And they are really annoying to write. So unless I really have something important to say to you guys, I'm not writing them anymore. Because the only thing they usually consist of is 'hope you liked it' and 'happy reading' and garbage like that. So no more authors notes. Also, the disclaimers are annoying. So, unless Stephenie Meyer is reading this, I'm writing those anymore. I'll say it one last time; I don't own Twilight, so yeah. Wish I did though. Well, adios, aloha, and enjoy, and happy reading. I honestly don't know what the secret is going to be myself, so much for good writing. :)**

Did my dad think I had no brain? Apparently. I knew my grandmother knew this whole story, and she was probably threatened. I laughed at the thought of my dad threatening his mom.

I stalked out of hospital room into the hallway to find my grandma walking around in the waiting room. I've never seen my calm, happy, young grandmother pace, but I guess there's a first time for everything. Her face looked creased from worry as her feet followed the same pattern in neat lines across the hospital floor. She almost looked… older.

"Hey, grandma, what's wrong?" I asked with concern.

She tried to mask the true look of horror on her face. I was right. Her and my dad were both hiding something from me, and I was going to find out what it was, whether anyone liked it or not. This was serious. My mother was in a coma, and I didn't know the real reason why.

"Nothing, honey, just worried about your mom." She said quickly.

"No, grandma, what's REALLY wrong?" I asked softly.

"Just, people, honey. They do the wrong things sometimes. Or should I say vampires. Just to get, well, revenge, I guess." When she finished talking, she realized she had given up way too much information. And I heard pretty much everything I expected her to tell me and more.

Satisfied, I walked back into my mom's room, my dad sitting in his chair uncomfortably, and Jake just standing there eating my mom's hospital food that she obviously couldn't eat.

I walked up to Jake and dragged him outside into the waiting room. My grandma was out of the room, over by the vending machines with my grandpa.

"Now that we are alone, what the hell is going on, Nes?" he asked me, as soon as we sat down.

"Mom's in a coma." I said simply.

"Really, captain obvious? I would have never guessed. What were you and your dad talking about in the bathroom? And why, of all places, the _bathroom?_" he looked creeped out, but I knew where he was coming from.

"First of all, the bathroom because it's the only place in the whole hospital where there's no security camera. Do you really want the whole world to know about us?" He nodded in agreement.

"And second, I had a lot of questions for him. Mainly, I knew he was lying about the car thing. She didn't get into a car accident. I was sure of it. I wanted to ask him. Of course, he wouldn't tell me, so I told him I would ask my grandma. He told me that grandma didn't know, but I was sure she did, so I just talked to her. Knowing grandma, I found out everything I needed to know, and more. I'm just not sure who did it."

"Who did what?" Jake asked, clueless. He flashed me that innocent smile that I loved. God, I loved him.

"If I knew, I would tell you, you clueless idiot." I smiled and playfully smacked him.

"Well, what do you think happened?" he asked me, back to serious matters.

"Well, someone obviously hit her, shot her, cut her, something physically hurting her. I just have to figure out who it is. I kind of thought you would have SOME sort of clue. You were alive during all of this mom and dad love madness."

"I was, I was. Unfortunately. I wish I imprinted on you before Bella happened so I didn't have to live through that." He said quietly.

I smiled a sad understanding smile and rubbed my hand on his back. We sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So, what else did your grandma say?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"She said something about a vampire who wanted revenge." I answered truthfully. I was hoping he could come up with something. I just needed a name, a town, anything. I was going to kill whoever did this to my family.

His eyes lit up and I immediately knew he could help.

"Well, that changes everything. There were so many vampires that needed revenge. But then again, most of them are dead."

"Well, name some!" I yelled, a little too loudly, eager to come down to the bottom of this.

"Well, there was James, Victoria, Laurent, Riley, jeez Nes, so many."

"I can tell that mom was much loved." I observed sarcastically.

"Yeah. Much loved alright." He laughed along with me.

"Well, Jake, who do you think it is? Or any of those people still living? OR should I say, vampires?" I would never get used to the fact that I wasn't a person. It really bugged me.

"Nope, all dead." He said with a shrug. I found that kind of creepy, but just shook it off. I didn't know my dad had killed so many vampires. I didn't deem him as the murderer type.

"Then it has to be a family member who wants revenge. I remember when your mom and I killed James, Victoria came back to kill your dad. I guess it was sort of a 'if you kill my boyfriend, I'll kill yours' kind of friendship."

I laughed at his idea of a friendship.

He continued, "it could be anyone. A family member of Riley's, or a friend of Laurent', James', Victoria's. Or even one of the Volturi freaks. Who knows?"


	37. Moments in Time

**A/N- I know I said I wouldn't write author's notes, but this is a quick one. This may be old news, but I was on google and I was googling the Breaking Dawn movie to see if there was any new info about it, and I came across who will be playing Renesmee in the movie! I've always wondered what she would look like. So, the actress who will play Renesmee is Mackenzie Foy, a 9 year old actress/model. She is adorable. Here's her website: .com/**

**I'm not sure if links work on here or not, but either way, she is adorable, and actually fits the part.**

"Irina?"

"Dead."

"Laurent?"

"Dead."

"Victoria?"

"Dead."

"Tanya?"

"No."

I put a check by Tanya's name, to indicate that she is a suspect.

"We'll talk about her later. James?"

"Dead."

"Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina?" I cried out in frustration. My dad wasn't cooperating. My list of names wasn't helping us either.

"No, Renesmee, they were all good. Give it up. We'll never know who it was."

"Wait. So let me get this straight. You don't know who it is?"

"No!" he yelled.

I looked at him, shocked, but continued.

"Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Laurent, Garrett, Sasha, Vasilii, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, Tia?" I blurted out. Reading off of lists one at a time apparently wasn't my thing.

"No, Renesmee. Now stop reading me names from vampire covens that I already know. Just get away from me and let me think. I don't need your help." He scolded.

I felt a little hurt, but agreed. It didn't matter who found out, as long as someone found out who did this to my mom and that person was fatally injured. Or worse. Worse was fine with me.

I walked out of the bathroom in search of Jake. My mom has been in the hospital for two days and yet Jake finds new hiding spots.

His hide-and-go-seek crap is usually cute, but at that moment, it wasn't. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text.

_jake,_

_thanks for the help, but every1 on the list was either dead or not guilty. i dont believe you remembered all that from so long ago! u have a good memory... i hope you never forget that i love u3_

_come out from ur hiding spot please, im not in the mood 2 look 4 u_

love,

nes

I knew the text was kind of cliché, but I guess that's my idea of romance. I read over the text and smiled. He would love it. You'd never know, but under all of those muscles and that tough guy attitude, he is a total softy.

I heard his smile as he read the text and he was immediately behind me holding my waist.

"I'll never forget it if you never forget it." He whispered into my ear. I turned, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

In the midst of the kiss, I heard someone yelling.

"GET A ROOM!"

Oops.

I pulled away from him and laughed. We walked hand in hand back to the room.

The door to my mom's room was closed, so I smushed my face into the little window so I could see what was going on inside.

It was definitely the sweetest thing I have ever seen, to this day.

My dad was sitting next to my mom's bed, on the same wooden chair, holding her pale, nonresponsive hand. I could picture the tears that would have formed on his face if they could. He was talking to her very softly. It was almost inaudible, but I caught most of it.

"Bella, baby, please come back. I miss you. I know you are going to come back eventually, because we are immortal, but I miss you. I want to hold you. I want you in my arms, rubbing my back. I want to hear you talk to me. I need you Bella. I promised I would never leave you, and you promised you would never leave me. I know we have forever, Bella, but right now, I don't know if I can last here much longer with my daughter and this mutt," he chuckled humorlessly at his own joke, "where are you?"

He paused for a moment, deep in thought, and I walked away. I couldn't bear to disturb this moment between them.

I immediately wanted something like that.

I hoped, someday, when I was hurt, Jake would be there with me. Sitting with me, talking to me, even if I wasn't answering. And I knew he would. He was just that kind of guy. He loves everyone, and everyone loves him.

We walked around the lobby, Jake's arms still around my waist, until we decided it was time for lunch.

Normally, I wasn't a huge fan of human food, but Jake was, and I liked salads and dry things like that.

We got on the cafeteria line, and I grabbed a small Caesar salad, while Jake took 3 pieces of pizza. I restrained myself from making a sarcastic comment.

We walked out of the cafeteria in search of somewhere to eat.

We sat down at a vacant table and silently ate, both wondering what would happen next.

After a while, we finished eating, so I sat on his lap. I sat on his lap for what seemed like forever, and he rubbed small circles on the small of my back.

We were both thinking, minds racing, trying to come to the most sensible conclusion.

"Kate." He whispered quietly.


	38. Realizations

"Where did that name come from?" my dad walked up behind us with a slight smile on his face. I had a feeling that Jake was right on the money.

"I don't know, Edward, it kind of just popped into my head." Jake answered. I was really shocked my dad had walked out of the room in the first place.

"What brings you out of mom's room, dad?" I asked him.

"She woke up." He smiled broadly.

I jumped up and squealed like a five year old.

"Really, dad? That's great! Are we allowed to see her?"

"No. I saw her, but now she's getting mobbed by doctors. Grandpa's busy yelling at them to move out. Can't take any risks with any needles or anything. No blood equals not human. Then we are at a whole new level of insanity."

"Oh," I answered nonchalantly. The sooner she was out of here, the better.

Then something hit me.

"Wouldn't she remember who it was? She was conscious, right?" I thought out loud.

"I haven't gotten around to asking her that. Why don't we all go back and see her? Carlisle's probably done with her by now." My dad offered.

I nodded excitedly and pulled Jake's arm. He wrapped his arm around me as we walked.

We were mostly silent, my dad still beaming, as we walked to mom's room.

"It was Kate, wasn't it, dad?" I asked him confidently.

"Yes, no, maybe so!" he teased.

I was lost in my thoughts for a moment.

"So who is this Kate person anyway?" I questioned.

"Tanya and Irina's sister." He answered.

"Okay, dad, English please. Who's Tanya and Irina?" I asked again.

"Tanya, Kate, and Irina are and were from the Denali coven. When I left your mom, I went to the Amazons, and I stayed with them. Tanya thinks I have feelings for her. I think she's over it now, though. No hard feelings." He chuckled, not really meaning it.

"Okay, so then why would Kate hurt mom? What exactly did mom do to her?" I further investigated. I needed everything.

"We'll talk about this later." He said seriously as we approached the doorway of my mom's room.

I sulked but agreed. She wouldn't like us worrying about this.

"MOM," I screamed and ran into her arms, "HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"

"Good," she answered, "God, I haven't seen you in so long. It's been, what, a few months?"

I stopped. My whole body froze in her arms.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Well, after that whole mess with Ricky, I wasn't sure how you would feel. But now that he's gone, how do you feel about it? You don't still like him, right?"

I felt my dad suddenly stop what he was doing and stare at us.

"Bella, love, what do you mean, Ricky? He's been dead for a while now." My dad asked, voice trembling.

"No, you, umm, _hurt_, him yesterday, Edward." She said in a confident tone, trying not to give away that he was dead.

"Mom, no. First of all, I know that he's dead. And second of all, that was over a month ago."

"No, Renesmee, that was yesterday. I remember. He rang the doorbell, Edward answered it, they talked, and he said he was a vampire, you ran away, Ricky died, and then, well, and then…" She trailed off. That's when I knew something was seriously wrong.

"Carlisle, come in here, right now, Bella's having memory loss." My dad practically screamed into the phone. I hadn't noticed him take it out and call Grandpa.

"NO, I am not, Renesmee, do me a favor and tell your dad that I am NOT having memory loss." My mom pointed towards me and shooed me away.

"But mom, I can't, because, you, well you are having memory loss." I tried to tell her again. But I knew that people with memory loss are stubborn and insist that they don't have it until someone stamps it on their forehead.

I also know that stubborn is my mom's middle name.

"I DO NOT have memory loss. Why does everyone keep thinking that?"

"Because, it's true. Okay, prove you don't have memory loss." I challenged her.

"Okay. Ask me anything." She was in for it.

"Okay. Why are you in the hospital?" I asked patiently.

"Umm, well, I just needed my, checkup?" She said, more like a question.

"Wrong answer." I said simply.

"Okay, well maybe it's just that question. I can answer anything else." She said proudly.

"Okay, mom, try this one. Who was the last person in the family to go to Italy?" I knew she would get this one wrong.

"Me," she said triumphantly, "well, your father and I. I rescued him."

That meant she didn't remember my trip to Italy. Which meant I wasn't totally dead. I smiled to myself. I would do everything in my power to keep this from her.

"Wrong." I said again, when Grandpa walked in with his white doctor coat on.

She looked at me with the most confused face I had ever seen.

I walked out of her room without a word.

_Sorry, mom, but you're on your own. There is no way I'm telling you about Italy._ I thought to myself.

Not that she was totally opposed to the idea, but she was part of the 'oh-no-the-Volturi-are-so-scary-they-might-kill-you-so-you're-not-allowed-to-go' campaign.

I was on my way to the waiting room when I was pulled into his arms. I felt complete and at home as he held me. I fought the urge to cry over everything was happening.

I finally let go, I cried my eyes out, and Jake sat there and rocked me.

I felt horrible for my mom. She had to go through this because of me. I vaguely remembered Kate and Irina, and my answer came.

Kate wanted to hurt my mom because I was the reason that Irina was killed.


	39. Explanations

**A/N- Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had to get good sleep because I'm running for student council treasurer and had to say my speech. I've been so tired lately. I won't be updating every day, but usually close to that.**

**I will explain what's happening with Kate and Bella, just give it time. Someone will want to know what's going on and Edward will explain. I hope you like it so far! This chapter is from Bella's POV, I'm not sure if I'm going to be putting in any Kate explanations yet…**

Bella POV

"Wrong answer." My daughter replied curtly, and ran out the door into the hallway.

I was hanging by a thread.

Carlisle walked in to check on me, and to calm Edward and hopefully to tell him that I don't have memory loss.

But my mind was still spinning. How could I not have been the last to go to Italy? As far as I knew, no one else had mentioned going. And everyone stayed home. There were no signs of anyone running away. Had someone been lying to me?

And why was I here? First I was sitting with my husband on the couch talking about how he had killed my daughter's ex and the next thing I knew I was sitting in a hospital bed with a throbbing head and limbs. Who could explain that?

Renesmee and Edward.

Were they right? I had no idea. Their explanation made sense, but I still wasn't sure. I didn't_ feel_ like I had memory loss. The clear memories of yesterday still lingered in my head. Some part of me was going crazy trying to remember who the last to go to Italy was. And it was driving me insane. I felt like I knew, but I thought about it and then I didn't.

"Bella?" Carlisle's calm voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, Carlisle, I was just, thinking." I blurted. There was no way he could know that I believed my daughter and husband for a second. I shook the thought away, shocked that I actually considered that.

"I know how you feel, honey. Lots of patients tell themselves they don't have memory loss when they really do. It's very common. They deny it every time for weeks until someone fills them in on what they forgot." he explained. My jaw dropped. They weren't lying!

No, they had to be wrong. I clearly remembered yesterday. But that memory was the only thing I had to cling onto as proof.

I was speechless. I couldn't argue with a doctor, could I? Yes, I could. Besides, he was my father-in-law.

"I DO NOT have memory loss." I refused, clearly emphasizing the 'do not'.

But he just laughed. "Its okay Bella, once you get filled in on everything that's happened, it will all come flooding back to you."

"Okay, then answer me this," I requested calmly, "Who was the last person in our family to go to Italy?"

"I don't know if the person wants to tell you or not, so I'm going to avoid the blame and stay out of it." He put his hands up like he was innocent and walked out of the room.

Why was everyone walking out on me today?

"Bella, baby, I have missed you so much!" I heard from the other end of the hospital room. Edward came running to me with open arms.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I've just been so confused with everything going on. All I know is yesterday was when you killed Ricky and then I woke up here today. Then Renesmee said something about someone going to Italy. And why I am here? I'm just so clueless. Please help me. What's wrong with me? I-"

I tried to go on, but I couldn't I was in complete hysterics and if I could have made tears, they would have been flowing down my face uncontrollably.

"Bella," he tried to calm me down with talking, but when that failed, he resorted to yelling.

"Isabella!"

I secretly loved when he called me Isabella. It was Edward's name for me, and would always be. No one else called me that but him. And no one else would ever.

I took deep breaths and calmed down. Why was I acting so stupid? I was almost 30 years old and crying like a baby about something so stupid.

"I need you to calm down, and I will explain everything slowly." He started.

I nodded and shut up.

"Oh and one more thing, do NOT interrupt me," he said sternly, "you have a tendency to do that."

I nodded again and listened.

"Three days ago, you were attacked by a vampire. Her name was Kate. You may or may not remember her. You met her at our wedding, and then again when the Volturi came to kill Renesmee. She was supporting us."

I pretended to understand but immediately was confused. Why would she attack me if she was supporting us? And three days ago? I felt as if that had never happened.

"Sometime during the Volturi visit, her sister, Irina, was killed." I looked at him with a questioned face and he reluctantly explained.

"I'm not going to get into why Irina had something against us, but Irina immediately assumed that Renesmee was an immortal child, and she went to the Volturi. She is why that whole visit happened. After the Volturi found out that she was wrong, they burned her as a punishment. It was hard for her sisters, Kate and Tanya, to watch."

And then I started remembering things. I remembered the whole talk with the Volturi, all of our vampire friends that helped us win, and Nahuel. But I still didn't remember what I needed to remember.

I opened my mouth to speak but felt a finger on my lips. God, he knew me like a book.

He continued, "So Kate ran off with Garret, her mate, and went back to amazons. When I heard that Garret was killed by the Volturi for one reason or another, I knew something would start. I'm so sorry, Bella." He stopped, gently picked up my hand, and kissed it.

If it hadn't been for lack of blood, I would have blushed at that moment.

But some things were most important.

"But what does this Garret thing have to do with us, Edward?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess now that she's really alone, she's going to come back for us because we were the reason that Irina died. I don't know. I know it was all revenge, but I'm not sure exactly why. That is my best guess." He explained. I understood completely.

"One last thing. How did you know that it was her?" I questioned.

"I went back to where I found you," he said, "and I smelled her scent."


	40. My Life Plan

**A/N- Ok, so I just read over my story, from the beginning to end, and it was HORRIBLE. I am seriously wondering why you guys want to read it. It has SO many grammar mistakes, typos, etc. The chapter titles are really bad. I apologize for that, but I'm not a creative person. Also, Mackenzie Foy's website link didn't work. It's just her name and .com at the end.**

**I really honestly want to fix the mistakes, I just don't have time. I am a competitive swimmer and barely have time to write, let alone revise.**

Renesmee POV

I was standing outside of the hospital room door, eavesdropping on mom and dad's conversation.

I finally understood. There was no need for further explanation. Kate was a lonely vampire. Sure, I guess she helped us, but she got a little lonely, and I guess that's all she needed to get her anger out. Not that I thought it was okay what she did to my mom, but, I decided to cut her some slack.

I felt bad for the poor girl. I decided that I wasn't going to kill her. It wasn't her fault she had anger issues. Was it?

It wasn't my business. If my dad wanted to kill her, I had nothing against it. She's obviously changed for the worse.

After hearing what I needed to hear, I walked back into the waiting room, to find Jake nowhere in sight. I giggled to myself as I realized that I had to find him. Our little game. Hide and seek.

I checked behind the couches and under the tables. He wasn't either place.

Was there really anywhere else to check? It was a waiting room. They are pretty boring. Couches and chairs, that's really all they consist of.

I plopped onto the couch and laid back. If Jake wanted to be found, he would be waiting a long time.

The couch wasn't what you would call comfortable, but I guess it was all I had.

Within minutes, my eyes were drooping closed and I was fighting to stay awake.

Oh, screw that. I needed some sleep. I fell asleep quickly.

Dream:

_Aunt Alice has just finished the finishing touches on my wedding dress. I look gorgeous, a white dress with a long flowing skirt. My hair tied up in an elegant bun, I twirl around, and I hear murmurs of approval from my aunts and mom. _

_My mom is crying tearlessly that I'm already getting married and her 'baby' is almost gone. I chuckle and tell her that her 'baby' is 16 years old._

_She kisses my head and continues sobbing. Aunt Alice runs over to her, yelling that she needs to stop crying and that if she was human, her tears would have ruined her mascara. My mom smiles and agrees._

_Now I'm walking down the aisle with my dad. I see Jake's reaction to my dress and he is genuinely happy. He looks really handsome in his tux._

_My dad kisses my hand and starts silently crying to himself. He is about to give me away to Jacob. I knew how hard it was for him._

_I faced Jake with a smile on my face, ready to say my vows. _

_Ready to seal my fate forever._

End dream

I was suddenly awakened by weight on top of me. It was none other than Jake.

At that moment, I realized what I wanted for the rest of my life. Jake.

Why had I said no him before? He was so good to me. And even though it had only been a few months since I first denied him marriage, I was ready now. My life plan was decided all because of a dream.

I was going to marry him.

"Good morning, sweetie. Wake up and smell the coffee." He told me. I smiled wearily and nodded. He had 2 coffees from the machine ready for us.

I took the steaming coffee from his hand. I tried not to spill it, considering the angle we were sitting, it was nearly impossible.

He was sitting on top of me. If I was human, he would have probably broken all of my bones. But I was a vampire. And I was fine. He knew it, too. He tried to be careful but he quickly realized that I could handle any amount of weight.

I very slowly moved the coffee up to my lips. It tasted so good.

"What time is it, Jake?" I asked him.

"6:00." He answered.

"AM or PM?" I asked. I looked out the window and saw black, so I assumed it was PM.

"PM." He answered. Just as I had suspected.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I questioned.

"About 3 hours."

"Wow, it felt a lot shorter than that." I observed.

"Well, maybe you didn't have a dream. Or you don't remember it. I never remember my dreams. I always wish I could remember what I was dreaming about." He confessed.

"Oh, I remember what I dreamed about, that's for sure." I assured with a smile.

"Oh, really, what was that?" he asked with a smirk.

_Should I tell him that I want to marry him? No, that would sound desperate. Maybe I should just wait until he asks me again. But I want to marry him now! _I debated with myself.

"Um, nothing. It was a stupid joke that my friends and I had." I lied.

"You're lying." He said simply.

Darn it. Why was I such a bad liar? First Dave, now Jake. Either I was a horrible liar, or the people I lied to were just really good lie detectors. I went with option B.

"Yes, I was lying." I answered nonchalantly.

"Well, what was your dream really about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." I teased him. I twirled a piece of his short hair around my finger, never looking in his eyes.

"Yes, it's something," he said, "but that's okay. I'll have to ask your dad. He'll tell me."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I knew that was true. Ever since the Ricky thing, they had become best friends.

"Fine, so I have to tell you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I recommend it."

"I'll show you instead." I answered. I put my hand to his cheek and showed him the whole dream. His smile grew bigger and bigger.

When it was finished, I knew he had one question in mind.

"I'm ready now," I smiled shyly, "I've had all the human experiences I wanted, and now it's time to set up our lives together." I paused. "That is, if you want me back after all of that."

"Forever." He answered, and kissed me.

I saw a white dress in the near future.


	41. Exposed

We decided to keep our engagement a secret for the time being. We didn't know what we wanted to do. Shock everyone with a secretly planned wedding and tell everyone the week before? Elope? Let project Alice do all the work?

We weren't sure. I had a totally different idea. But I knew Jake would hate it.

My ideal life would be dropping out of high school, marrying Jake win the next year, and having kids.

But I knew Jake would go crazy. 'You need your human experiences!' he would say.

But what did I need an education for? It's not like I needed to get a job. I didn't want to waste my life in college, when I could be spending it with Jake. There was no way. Especially considering the weird pull to him I've been feeling lately. I kept the thought in the back of my mind. Should I ask him about it? Was it normal for imprintees to feel drawn to their imprinter?

"Hey, Nes, sweetie." He sat down next to me on my bed, shocking me half to death.

"Woah, when did you get here?" I asked him. One minute I was sitting alone collecting my thoughts, and the next I was sitting next to Jake, beaming. I never really noticed how happy I was around him.

"3 seconds ago." He teased, knowing that wasn't the answer I wanted.

"Okay, why are you here?" I asked him with a smile.

"I realized I needed you with me. Renesmee, it's so hard being without you. There's a hole in my heart. And when I'm with you, my heart feels whole again." He said seriously.

I laughed at his cliché.

"Which Shakespeare did you get that from?" I laughed.

He frowned at me, looking hurt.

"Wait, were you serious? You love me that much?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out yet. I thought I made that very clear. I guess not." He said sadly.

I frowned and kissed him.

"No, Jake, that's not it. I knew you loved me, but I didn't know it was so…" I paused, debating on word choice, "deep. That's the word. You wouldn't love me if it weren't for imprinting. I know the basis of our relationship was imprint, but I didn't know you really cared so much."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't love you if- are you kidding me? Did you really just say that? I would have loved you whether I imprinted on you or not. You are irresistible. Gorgeous, smart, talented, loveable, courageous, outgoing, must I go on?" he said, unbelieving.

I was flattered, to say the least. I believed everything he said. But what would have life turned out like if he hadn't imprinted on me? I decided to ask him.

"Where would our lives be right now, if you hadn't imprinted on me?"

"I would probably be dead." He said simply.

I opened my mouth to say something more but the realization of what he said hit me.

"D-dead," I stuttered, "but w-why?"

"Well your dad married your mom, and I hated you because you hurt her, so I wouldn't have had anyone. Completely alone. Even my pack was gone. What would I have done? Hung around with your mom and dad? Yeah right. Live doesn't always work out how you want it to." He complained.

I nodded in agreement, and tears started flowing down my cheeks freely. Jake kissed away my tears one by one, continuously asking what was wrong.

"J-just the idea of y-you d-dead!" I sniffled. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Jake."

He rubbed my back, trying to comfort me.

"Now you listen to me, Renesmee, I love you. I will always be here for you. Always. I will never leave you. I will never love anyone else. Just you. I don't want to sound like your dad, because he says this all the time, but we have _forever. _Forever is a long time, you know." He smiled.

"You promise you will never leave me? Promise me there will never be anyone else." I asked. I wanted my claim on this man. I loved him.

"I promise." He said, and those two words filled my heart with joy.

To my surprise, he continued.

"And I want the whole world to know." He said. He slowly got up from the bed and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a little black box that recognized it from prom night.

He got down on one knee and smiled.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, for the second time. "I know I told you that last time would be the first and last time I would say it, but you didn't exactly answer me, so the question needed repeating." His smile was blinding. He knew I would say yes.

"Yes, I will." I answered. He slid the ring on my finger and tried to kiss me.

I tried as hard as I could to remove my gaze from the ring, but I couldn't.

He looked at me, puzzled at my rejection, but quickly noticed my attention to the ring and let me continue to stare in peace.

It was a brand new, square-ish shaped ring, with sparkling diamonds. I immediately fell in love with it. It had to be very expensive.

Finally I broke my gaze at the ring and brought my face up to kiss him. He wasn't ready for it, but welcomed it anyway.

I suddenly heard a knock on my bedroom door, followed by the sound of the door opening before I could react.

"I really didn't need to see that." My mom chuckled.

I looked up, turned a bright shade of red, and buried my face in Jake's chest.

"You opened the door, Bells." He answered for me.

"You win. God, you two are so cute together." She observed.

"Thanks," I said, letting go of the tight grip I had on Jacob's hair. The minute my hands moved, I realized my mistake.

"What's that, r-ring?" My mom asked me.


	42. A Perfect Fit

**A/N- So I haven't updated in a LOONG time. It's seriously seemed like a while to me. For the first 3 days or so, it was because I didn't get any reviews, and the last 2 was because I needed sleep. Hope you enjoy!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

When I heard my mom screaming to my dad down the stairs I knew I was screwed.

"Edward, honey, apparently our daughter has some news." She said half angrily, half happily. Jeez, was she confusing. First she tried to talk him into letting us get married, and now she's stuttering and screaming. Try and control your mood swings, wouldja mom? I laughed to myself. Jake looked up at me in horror and confusion.

I ran a finger through his hair, too love struck to realize what was really happening.

"Don't worry. I know the drill. Dad comes up, screams, says 'we'll talk about it later' and never speaks of it again."

"Yeah, but Renesmee, this is our marriage we're talking about. He can't 'never speak of it again'." I sighed, realizing he was right, but didn't want to admit it. I was in eternal bliss. I had Jake, everything I ever wanted. Everything I ever needed.

"Well it won't be your fault. It'll be mine. Don't worry about it. I can handle him. Besides, a shotgun can't do a thing to those strong werewolf bones, can it?" I laughed.

"Umm, yes it can, and if you're dad ever-" he started, his hands shaking with anger and nerves. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he seemed to calm down. I always calmed him down. I reminded myself of my Uncle Jasper.

My dad walked in my bedroom with a 'you-are-dead' face and I knew it was true.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME? WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MARRIAGE TOO YOUNG? TAKE OFF THAT RING, RIGHT NOW. I WON'T SEE IT. YOU ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED TO THIS STUPID DOG. EVER." He screamed. I was in tears instantly. With my father, you never knew what extremes he could bring the situation to.

"Dad, I told you it would happen sometime. He imprinted on me. How do you expect him to live without me? I can't live without him." I blurted, trying to catch my breath.

"That's crap. You can live without him. Your dramatic nonsense is only making your chances of him staying alive worse."

"Ohh, yeah right, Dad, like you're going to kill him. After everything he did for mom, after saving her from you when you ran away. I wonder how he must have felt when he gave her so much and she just went right back to you. I'm embarrassed that you're even my father. I bet you if it weren't for Jake, mom would have committed suicide while you were gone." I snapped, immediately regretting it all.

For once, my dad was speechless. I got him. He couldn't say a word.

"And if you as much as hurt Jake, I will never talk to you again."

My speech was becoming almost like an order.

"And if you killed him," I whispered, "you would kill me, too."

I glanced at my parent's stunned faces as I pulled Jake out of the room with me. Now that I had gotten all of my anger out, I needed something to distract me. I knew Jake was still a little shaken up, so the best option was food. Food always made him happy.

I grabbed his arm in attempt to pull him out the front door. He didn't budge.

"Dinner?" I asked.

He looked up at me excitedly. I laughed as I realized how easy it was to pull him when it came to food.

When he was out of his trance, we got into the Volvo. He sat in the passenger seat and I drove. It was different. Usually he loved to drive my modern car, considering he had his old fashioned Rabbit. But this time he was quiet and uninterested.

Halfway through the car ride, he took my hand in his. It was really sweet, and it reminded me of my dad. It was definitely something he would do. We pulled up to a red light and I picked up my hand, still holding his in it. I kissed the top of his hand lightly and whispered that I loved him.

I knew our relationship would eventually rebuild. Little gestures like that were just what we needed.

After I considered what my mom and dad had been through, I knew it would be possible for us. We hadn't been through all that much. Just, you know, the occasional high school date that pretends he's a vampire. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But he had never held my hand before. This was something new for us. And I loved it. It gave me a sense of security. Almost like his hand belonged there. A perfect fit.

I pulled in the parking lot of Jake's favorite pizza place, and his whole face lit up, like a toddler on their birthday. I immediately knew it was the right decision.

We walked in the pizza parlor, hand in hand. I ordered his favorite, Ziti pizza, with extra cheese. I ordered a small calzone for myself, not really sure I would enjoy it. But even small things like that made Jake happy. If I was happy, or looked like I was happy, he was too. And I would do anything to make Jake happy.

**A/N- AWWW this is an adorable chapter. If I say so myself. I loved writing this chapter. I have missed writing this for the past week. **

**So, tell me, what do you think about ending with the next chapter? I think next chapter will be the last. Please review and tell me what you think. There will be a sequel, of course!**

**Thank you, Sofia, my best friend, for helping me with that chapter. Please check out her new **

**Glee story 'Last Summer.' It's really good. Penname: sofiecanwrite**

**That's all for now, folks! **


	43. Saying Goodbye

**A/N- Remember how I said ch. 43 was going to be my last chapter? I changed my mind. My last chapter is going to be 44. I had to write a different POV for the last chapter.**

"That's a great idea!" Jake exclaimed. He was a little too loud considering we were in a public place, but I didn't care. I was just thrilled that he liked my idea.

"But you won't miss your family?" he continued, looking concerned.

"You're the only family I'll ever need." I answered sincerely. It was true. Him and whatever family we had. Whether they were vampires or werewolves.

He smiled and kissed me. "Same here, Nes. I think we should leave today. From here. We don't need anything else, do we?" he asked, hurriedly.

"No, I don't think so. But why so soon? I wanted to pack everything discreetly. We have to be careful with what we bring. We can't bring too much or else they will suspect something." I explained.

"True. And where are we going? We can't just leave and not have a destination."

"California. That's the last place they'll expect us to be." I said, randomly choosing a state in my head.

"Sure." he answered.

"I don't know. That was just a random thought. I've always wanted to live there! I'm so sick of rain." I said seriously. He laughed at me and smiled. His arm wrapped around me and we sat in silence.

"California it is, baby." He smiled.

Our life together started at that moment.

"Dad, I'm sleeping at Jake's tonight. See you tomorrow." I announced, walking into my house from the pizza parlor.

"No. You're not allowed." He affirmed.

"I'm going to do what I want." I retorted.

"No, you're not. I don't want you going over there to sleep over. You two are engaged now. Who knows what you two could do together?" he shook his head, as if shaking away the thought.

"Dad, how long have I been going to Jake's? All of my life. Just because I'm his fiancée now-" his shook his head at my word choice- "Doesn't mean we'll do the wrong thing. Besides, what if we have been doing things together and you didn't even know?" I giggled, really knowing we hadn't done anything.

His mouth was moving but his words weren't making sense. He was shaken.

"Dad, I was kidding," I said, instantly calming him down, "But what if we really had? What would you do about it?"

"I would throw you guys out. And make sure he never saw you again." He said seriously.

"You do that, dad. We'll see what happens then." I said sarcastically.

I walked away and up to my room. I packed everything I could in the small duffle bag I was limited to. If I took too much, they would be concerned. I mainly just took my laptop, a family album, and a lot of clothes. I figured I would be back in at least a few months. They would find us sooner rather than later.

I ran downstairs through the back door so that no one could see how packed by duffle bag really was and stuffed in it the car.

I sprinted back up to my room to grab a few more things, and I realized how much I would miss this house.

I had been living in it for 11 years. The small cottage in the woods and the grandma and grandpa's house were both my homes. While I usually stayed in the bigger, more spacious house, both were still where I belonged.

I shook away the thought before I could change my mind. We were going. I took one last look at my bedroom and carefully shut the door, tears threatening to escape.

I walked down the steps in no rush. This would be the last time I would see this house for a while. At least until the family found us.

On the bottom of the staircase I was startled when I saw Aunt Alice in a state of desperation. She was torn apart.

"Please, Nes, don't do this. We need you here. You can't leave. It won't be the same. You're only 11. You can't leave. Jake isn't ready for this either. You two are getting too serious and I don't like it. I don't want-" it seemed like everyone in this house repeated themselves when they were nervous.

I had to stop her. I put my hand on her shaking arm but I was really a mess inside. How could I have been so stupid? Of course Aunt Alice could see the future. Why hadn't I considered that?

I shook my head, amazed at my stupidity, but also surprised at her reaction. There she was, looking like she was going to cry any second. Her face alone made me want to stay. She met my gaze and actually started sniffling.

"Aunt Alice… shh… it's okay… I'm here now." I said softly, still trying to calm her. She was full out sobbing. I had never seen her this bad. She was always so perky and uplifting.

I wanted to reach out and help. I wanted to say, 'you know what, we're not leaving after all!'

But we were. And that's what I wanted to do. I just hoped it didn't have a huge impact on my family.

Besides, it couldn't be that bad. My dad and Aunt Rose already hated Jake, so that was already two family members who I didn't have to worry about.

I held Aunt Alice in my arms for what seemed like forever. When she was somewhat okay, I gently slid out of hers. I really needed to go. But I had some requests first.

"Aunt Alice, I have to go. But I need to ask you a huge favor."

"Sure." She mumbled.

"Please don't tell ANYONE what you know. It's supposed to be secret. If I had thought ahead about this, you would have no clue. Just don't tell anyone where we are. We want some peace, time alone, and a place of our own. Nothing more. It would be great if no one else knew. Because I know as soon as my maniac family finds out, they will come running. Just, please, for me, and my own person sanity, pretend you don't know anything." I finished, expecting another breakdown.

"Okay." She agreed. I was surprised.

"I love you, Aunt Alice. Please don't take this personally. I'm going to miss everyone so much. I grew up with everyone in this house, and it's going to be so hard leaving them." I said without even thinking. It all just came out.

"I love you, too, Renesmee. Can I at least come visit?" she requested.

"Sure, as long as you can come up with a legitimate excuse for a weekend away." I agreed.

She did a little happy dance and smiled.

"Deal." We shook hands playfully and I walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to the rest of the family. They had yet to realize this was a goodbye that lasted longer than a day or two.

After saying goodbye to everyone, I was more than emotional and could barely force another smile. It took everything I had not to cry.

**A/N- Hope you liked it! I can't wait to write the last chapter. It probably won't be up for a while though. Sorry. I have way too much going on.**

**So the last chapter is going to be from a different POV a few days later when they realize Renesmee is missing.**

**Either Alice's POV or Bella's or possibly Edward's. Or all 3. I'm really not sure.**

**Well, I hope everyone LOVED it! I can't believe I'm almost done with my first fanfiction.**

**And I have decided the title for the sequel. My friend Sofia (Penname: sofiecanwrite) suggested the name, and I LOVE it! I had to steal her idea!**

**No, sorry, I'm not telling you what it is. You'll see when I post the first chapter!**

**Okay well got to go, I'm tired and I have a swim meet tomorrow.**


	44. So They Really Aren't All Happy Endings

**A/N - I've had the week from hell. I've been sick since Monday. I went to school Tuesday and Thursday, because I didn't have a fever, and then last night I got a 103.8 fever. Great.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. I have had so much going on. Between swimming, school, and doing my homework, there just isn't enough time in the day. You guys wouldn't be getting an update if I wasn't sick.**

**I seriously never thought I would finish this story. When I first started, I thought I would never get any reviews and would quit after the first few chapters. **

**In case you don't read the author's notes and you just feel like it this time, I will be writing a sequel. I have the name, but it's going to be a secret until I post it. Unless you PM and ask me, because I don't want everyone to know. I might need a few people's opinions.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope all of you will come back and read my sequel. My readers are my inspiration. I couldn't have written without you. **

**Bella POV**

It was midnight. Edward and I sat on the piano bench, both anticipating our daughter to walk through the door, right on time. She had promised us she would be home by 12:00, and advised us not to worry. She was always precise.

The clock struck 12:01. We glanced quickly at each other and knew there was trouble. I saw panic in Edward's eyes. And I was sure he saw panic in mine.

We waited the longest 4 minutes of our lives, and when I saw the clock turn to 12:05, I quickly stood up and darted for the kitchen phone. We weren't usually overprotective parents. Nessie was always on time. I thought I could trust her.

I grabbed my cell phone and crushed the number keys. I knew her number by heart.

After a few rings and no answer, my breathing quickened. This was not happening. Something was seriously wrong.

**Nessie POV**

I was suddenly jerked awake when I heard my phone ring. I set it so that only I could hear it, considering you're not allowed to have phones on airplanes. It was so low that no one looked up.

I knew who it was without looking at the caller ID. My mom. She had a special ringtone.

I blinked back sudden tears that wanted to escape from my eyelids, and it took all I had not to answer the call. The ringing stopped before it could get to voicemail. She knew I always answered my phone right away. She knew something was wrong.

I smacked Jake's arm, with a playful intent, but I put more force into the hit then I expected.

"What, Nes? What did I do wrong? You're the one who wanted to come here anyway. And as soon as we buy a house and get settled in, you get homesick? Fine. Let's go. But we're not coming back." He yelled, still sleeping.

I hit him again, determined to shake him out of his dream. There was no way that was happening.

"Jake, we're not even there yet. We're still on the plane." I yelled, and he finally opened his eyes.

"Oh. Oops. I was having a nightmare. Sorry." He blushed, realizing he had gained the attention of everyone on the plane.

"Well the whole plane heard you. Calm down." I scolded, my face turning beet red. Was I really going to marry this? I laughed to myself.

He dozed off again quickly, and it wasn't long before the plane landed in sunny California.

I snapped my tray that was connected to the seat in front of me back up and put away my belongings I had scattered around my seat. Jake didn't have anything to clean up because he had slept the whole ride.

I quickly finished getting ready as I waited for the attendant to say it was okay to leave. Jake woke up somewhere in the middle of the 'Thank you for using our airlines' speech and we were ready to go.

I dug deep into my bag and pulled out my sunglasses. I felt like I was on one of those TV shows with the spoiled tanning salon girls who live in houses on the beach. I had the sunglasses, the hair, and the bikini. Yep, pretty similar to MTV.

"So, what exactly did we plan on doing when we got here?" Jake questioned.

"I thought you had a plan!" I joked. I called a cab and asked them to drive us to the nearest car rental place.

We thanked our cab driver and walked in the front door. I wished we could just buy a car, but living here wasn't permanent, so buying a car wouldn't be possible. Yet.

My phone rang while Jake and I were looking through the cars. I stepped aside to quickly check the caller ID. It was Aunt Alice. I had to answer. She had been so worried about me.

"Aunt Alice!" I whispered.

"NESSIE!" she squealed. I couldn't even squeal like that. It was way too high. Is it possible that as she gets older, her voice gets higher? I would have to see.

"Listen- I can't really talk right now, I'm renting a car. I'll call you when we get back to wherever we're staying."

"Ok, love you guys, bye!" she laughed.

"WAIT!" I stopped her. "Don't forget. Think other things. I'm lost. Don't let my dad read your mind."

"Gotcha!" she answered and disconnected.

**Edward's POV**

I paced around my parent's house, desperate to find my daughter. I knew something like this would happen. He would take her away and I would never see her again.

But she lied to me. And it really hurt. How could she have lied to me? I didn't know she actually had the nerve to do that.

I kept pacing until I saw a very bouncy Alice skipping around the kitchen.

"Hey Alice, my daughter's lost. Keep down the happy crap, would you?" I pouted. I needed Nessie back.

"Sorry, I'm just happy. What can I do to change that?" she answered cheerfully.

"You can shut up and-"

And then I thought for a minute. _She loves Nessie, and Nessie's lost, so why would she be happy? It could only mean one thing._

Before I opened my mouth, I thought it through again.

_Alice sees the future. She probably knows where Nessie is hiding. In fact, that was probably Nessie on the phone._

"Alice, who was that? And why are you so happy?" I asked, being the mood ruiner that I am.

"O-oh. It was my Jasper. He said he's coming home early today from work." She answered.

"Give me a break, Alice. What's the real reason? That wasn't Nessie, was it?"

"N-no!" she half stuttered, half screamed. That's when I knew it was Nessie on the phone. She wouldn't have reacted that way if she were telling the truth.

"Where is my daughter?" I asked her softly.

"I don't know, Edward." She lied.

"You are a liar." I accused.


	45. Outtake

****PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE. IT'S IMPORTANT.***

**So I wrote most of this chapter, and realized vampires don't sleep. I don't really know how that happened. I'm posting this just because I really liked it, until I realized they don't sleep. Ugh. Now I have to start over. Okay, well, here we go again. I'm starting the new and improved version right now. I'm going to call this an outtake.**

***DID YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE?***

Bella POV

I woke up in the middle of the night panting and out of breath.  
What had happened? I turned over to see a startled Edward, who immediately took me in his arms.

"What's wrong, love?" he soothed.

"Nothing, just a-" I tried. The words couldn't come out fast enough.

"Nightmare?" he suggested.

"Yes. N-nightmare. Volturi. Aro. That's all. Go back to sleep." I commanded. Like he was going to listen to me.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth."

How does he always know when I'm lying? Last I checked, he could read everyone's mind BUT mine. And I had my shield on, just in case.

"No, I'm not. I always have those nightmares. Remember? When I first met them, I was having horrible nightmares? Even before then." I pushed it aside. He didn't need to know.

"Oh, you're not. That was _before_ you turned into a vampire. Remember? When you first met them, you were having horrible nightmares. Even before then." He mimicked.

I was kind of confused, but quickly understood his point. I smacked his muscular arm playfully and laid my head on his chest.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." I announced. He agreed and I saw a brilliant plan light up his face. He would know before the morning.

Edward's POV

I stretched and it was Saturday, 2 days after Nessie said she would back. Apparently, they got lost in traffic and were staying at a motel for the night. She promised she'd be back by now. I parted from my wife and sleepily and hobbled down the stairs. Throwing a jacket on, I walked out the front door and hopped into my car. I wasn't exactly in the condition to run. The ride to the cottage was short, and when I pulled up to it, there was no car. I was already expecting trouble from my daughter and her… fiancée. I mentally slapped myself for saying that.

I carefully pulled the front door open to an empty house. Panic struck me then.

"RENESMEE? RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN. GET HERE RIGHT NOW. WE NEED TO TALK. THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL BE GOING TO THAT MUTT'S HOUSE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I paused, figuring she was ignoring me as usual.

"IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE." I threatened. When I started threatening, she usually got the point and ran down the stairs. I heard only silence. The sound of the silence was frightening.

**A/N- Since this gives away the whole ending, I'm going to wait to post this until after I post the real chapter. It's going to be very similar to this one, just without sleeping. **

**I have to say, now I feel REALLY stupid. How could I forget?**

**Well, I hope you like it. And PLEASE don't let it confuse you. It's an outtake.**


End file.
